Muñeca de Porcelana
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: Universo Alterno SangoMiroku. Sango es una joven que se dedica a la prostitución... ¿Qué le llevó a este oficio después de haber sido chica de sociedad? ¿Qué sucederá cuando uno de sus clientes, sea Miroku?
1. Default Chapter

_Vean, yo y mis locuras, este es un fic nuevo, probablemente serie, pero lo veo más como proyecto, pues no sé si será bien recibido._  
  
**"Muñeca de Porcelana"**  
  
_Por Kuruma Chidori_  
  
**Capítulo 1 "Mirando un pasado"**  
  
Se encaminó hacia la habitación del hombre a paso lento y tembloroso, si ese era su trabajo desde los dieciséis años... ¿Por qué esta vez sentía que estaba mal? Tal vez porque ese "hombre" a quien brindaría sus servicios se trataba de aquel amigo de su infancia más remota... pero, ¿Qué era que había cambiado tanto que no le reconocía Miroku?  
  
La habían llamado de tantas formas... Mujer fatal, golfa, ramera... todas en cierta forma ciertas, pues eso era, a eso se dedicaba, una prostituta jamás sería bien vista por la sociedad en la que vivía.  
  
Había comenzado con ese trabajo por necesidad, no por gusto... A la muerte de su madre y luego de su padre, debía mantener a su hermano menor Kohaku... siendo guiada por un cruel hombre que aunque jamás lo aceptaría, había sido su "salvador", que se hacía llamar Naraku, acabando en aquel mugroso lugar a donde llegaban todas las noches hombres en busca del placer carnal que ellas les brindaban por dinero.  
  
Pasó una adolescencia realmente dura, pues Kohaku acabó en manos de ese sujeto como su "Protegido" Entre maltratos, golpes, insultos y lágrimas, se acostumbró a crecer al grado que todo le resultaba sin importancia alguna.  
  
Naraku poseía dinero, pero nadie sabía la forma en que hacía sus riquezas. Tenía una enorme mansión alejada de Tokio en donde vivía su hermano de ahora catorce años....  
  
Tres años hacía ya que no lo veía, y tres años que había dejado una vida como señorita de sociedad para pasar a algo tan deplorable como lo era ofrecer su cuerpo, entregar su virginidad por una tediosa y grotesca necesidad de dinero. Recordaba bien que de niña tenía a un amigo al que adoraba.... Miroku, pero después de la muerte de Akemi y Miyamoto Watanabe, y que había llegado a manos de Naraku, perdió totalmente la comunicación con él... hasta ahora.  
  
Miró su rostro en el espejo de marco de oro, se sintió tan mal al verse tan cambiada... al notar que aquel rostro joven había sido cubierto de mucho maquillaje, su máscara de mentiras, de peinados extravagantes y de ropa provocativa de colores chillones que francamente era patética para alguien de diecinueve años.  
  
Aquel hombre de veintiún años de preciosos zafiros por ojos de nombre Miroku Akibahara había recibido una gran herencia de millones ante la reciente muerte de su abuelo paterno. El mismo Miroku Akibahara que fue su mejor amigo por tanto tiempo y que esa noche había llegado en busca de alguna mujer par pasar la noche... Ella fue elegida de entre varias, pero se sintió mal al reconocerlo como ese dulce y sonriente niño de años antes, y ver ahora a una mirada lujuriosa y manos "aventureras".  
  
No la reconocía... y cómo, había cambiado tanto. Pero ahora que se miraba en ese hermoso espejo de la residencia de Miroku Akibahara, cayó en la cuenta como lo hizo tres años antes, que lo que hacía era un trabajo asqueante, era escupirle a su cuerpo tachándolo de juguete.  
  
Se sintió sucia al sentir las manos de Miroku rodearla por detrás y subirle la blusa para despojarla de ella por completo.  
  
Aún sabiendo que si Naraku se enterase probablemente la mataría, y perdería el cuidado de su hermano menor, no iba a permitir llegar a tal grado...  
  
No podía tener relaciones con ese sujeto, pues le llenaba de tristeza.  
  
"-Cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos- Le decía un niño de diez años a una pequeña de ocho quien asentía sonrojada.y después argumentaba:  
  
-Y tendremos sietes hijos.  
  
-¡Sí! Una se llamará Akemi- Dijo decidido Miroku- Nuestra primera hija.  
  
-¿Akemi? ¿Cómo mi mamá?  
  
-¡Exacto! Me gusta su nombre  
  
..."  
  
Aquel recuerdo de su infancia llegó a su mente como mil navajas dispuestas a destazarla.  
  
Se apartó de él rápidamente y diciendo excusas tontas, salió corriendo de allí, dejando a Miroku muy confuso y con unas terribles ganas de deshacerse de esa excitación pronto.  
  
Sango llegó hasta una calle solitaria y se sentó en la banqueta mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo prendía con su encendedor rosa. Era tarde... pero no podía volver tan pronto a aquella casa en donde habitaban ella y sus compañeras de "trabajo" pues sospecharían... aunque eso ya no le era de mucha importancia.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste acabar en esto Sango? -Se dijo a sí misma exasperada limpiando el sudor que se deslizaba por su frente producto del nerviosismo.  
  
-Con que te llamas Sango...  
  
La joven miró a la persona quien la llamaba topándose con sus ojos azules.  
  
_**Continuará...**  
  
Ohaiyo Minna-san!!!!! Espero les haya gustado, aunque este primer capítulo estuvo muy corto. La idea se me vino a la cabeza de repente, y me agradó... aunque pensaba hacerlo oneshot jejeje. Fue más bien una sorpresa... ya que tenía demasiados fics en la cabeza pero este llamó más mi atención.  
  
Sus reviews serán muy agradecidos, ya que ando bastante insegura...  
  
Este capítulo, y la historia en sí se la dedico a _**Aiosami **_(Okaa!) Te quiero mucho amiga, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo para todo! Te mando un abrazo de oso gordo.  
  
Y mis hermanas **Yashi **y **Sayo**, perdón por no haberles avisado de este fic, pero es que se me vino de repente, un beso a las dos!  
  
REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!  
  
_Kuruma Chidori (IYA =P)


	2. Mujeres sin futuro

**"Muñeca de Porcelana"**  
  
_Por Kuruma Chidori_  
  
**Capítulo 2 "Mujeres sin futuro"**  
  
Sango miró al hombre fríamente. Se levantó de la banqueta y tiró al piso su cigarrillo, pisándolo para que se apagase. Trató de comportarse como si no le afectaran esos ojos azules tan penetrantes y se acercó desafiante, con actitud altanera no común en ella.  
  
-Así es, mi nombre es Sango...- Dijo sin titubear. Por un momento pensó en decir: "Mi nombre es Sango Watanabe" pero, según le parecía a ella, hubiera sido una gran estupidez.  
  
Miroku:- Bien, ¿y se puede saber por qué esa actitud tan hipócrita conmigo? Pienso pagarte, tonta.  
  
Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. A lo largo de esos tres años la habían llamado con toda clase de insultos, y el "tonta" era prácticamente una palabra que no le afectaría en lo más mínimo, sino hubiera salido de los labios de Miroku.  
  
Se acercó aún más a él y propinándole varios insultos bastante hirientes, acompañados de una estruendosa bofetada, Sango dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, con una expresión de molestia en el rostro..  
  
-Aléjese de mí, no se acerque.  
  
Pensar en ese asqueroso tipo como su Miroku le parecía algo realmente enfermizo, quisiera no volver a verlo nunca más, ya que aquél muchacho ya no era el que una vez había sido su amigo, aquél que nunca pensó encontrar en un ambiente tan triste y oscuro como al que ahora se reducía su vida. Ahora el joven era un completo desconocido, un asqueroso pervertido y, desgraciadamente, un cliente más...  
  
-¡Hey! ¡Espere!- Gritó Miroku, sorprendido aún por haber sido golpeado por esa mujerzuela. En su vida jamás había recibido un golpe, mucho menos por parte de una muchacha. Aquella joven que poseía el nombre de la que fue una vez su mejor amiga, era alguien realmente peculiar, tenía que saber de donde provenía exactamente.  
  
-Le he dicho que... - Sango paró su ofuscado caminar y lo miró escandalizada, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el semblante dudoso que había adoptado Miroku.  
  
-Perdone si la he ofendido- No comprendía como era que se estuviera rebajando al nivel de una ramera, pero estaba seguro que conocía esos enfadados ojos marrones... él conocía a "esa" Sango. -es sólo que... me gustaría saber... ¿Podría decirme su apellido?  
  
Sango sustituyó su asombro por nerviosismo, no podía decirle su verdadero apellido, sería toda una vergüenza. Podría haber caído muy bajo al haber tomado ese empleo, pero no podía dejar que el reconocido apellido Watanabe quedara manchado por sus torpezas.  
  
Se quedó callada unos instantes, pero Miroku insistió; no viendo otra opción ya que el joven la había tomado del brazo para que no escapara, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
  
-Tanaka- Sonrió creyendo que más tonta no pudo haber actuado. Se zafó de la mano del hombre y corrió cuesta abajo hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la fría noche.  
  
-Sango Tanaka...  
  
En definitiva, jamás olvidaría ese nombre. Tendría que volver a verla...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Una hora después, Sango llegó a esa sucia casa en donde Naraku mantenía a varias mujeres, quienes eran las que lo proveían de sus riquezas...  
  
-Llegaste pronto- Dijo una mujer de unos veinticinco años, recargada en una de las puertas de las habitaciones. La mujer poseía cabellos castaños amarrados en una pequeña coleta alta y con un vestido rojo.  
  
Sango pasó de largo a Kagura para entrar a su "habitación" que consistía de un colchón en el suelo con sábanas sucias y una ventana por la que casi no entraba luz.  
  
No estaba de ánimos para hablar con la hermana menor de Naraku, jamás habían tenido algo en común... y hoy no sería la excepción.  
  
Kagura Kobayashi no era como las otras chicas de allí, ella sólo estaba en esa pestilente residencia con el fin de llevar un control con esas mujerzuelas. Le guardaba un rencor muy grande a Naraku por lo mismo, pero no tenía más remedio que obedecer... Ella sabía bien de lo que era capaz su hermano mayor por dinero, por mujeres, por sus riquezas materiales...  
  
Sólo ella y Kanna sabían que Miyamoto y Akemi Watanabe habían sido asesinados por órdenes de Naraku Kobayashi... y eso había sido por una razón realmente estúpida...  
  
_"-Esa chica Sango... me parece una buena candidata... Desde que Rin se nos unió, no hemos tenido a otra joven que nos traiga las suficientes ganancias- Sonrió maliciosamente Naraku.  
  
-¿Acaso insinúas que...?- Objetó una Kagura más joven mirando con repulsión a su hermano.  
  
-Exactamente, ya le he dicho a Kanna que se encargue del trabajo... Ella siempre contrata a las personas indicadas.  
  
-¿Estás consiente de lo que dices? ¡Serías capaz de destruir una familia entera y reconocida como lo son los Watanabe sólo por dinero!  
  
-Sabes que no debes tentar mi paciencia Kagura- Naraku le dio un trago a su whisky. - que ya sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerles a las personas que me traicionan...  
  
-¿Matarías a tu propia hermana?- Preguntó la joven en tono serio y desafiante, ocultando perfectamente su miedo.  
  
-¿Quieres probar?- Naraku lanzó una estruendosa carcajada produciendo el asco de Kagura."  
  
_No hubo más remedio... Y tal y como Naraku había predicho, Sango había traído muchas riquezas al "negocio" de la familia. Anhelaba poder deshacerse de Naraku y librar a esas chicas de la absurda idea de que si no fuera por Naraku, ellas estarían muertas de hambre, varadas en la calle... aunque dolorosamente, era lo más probable.  
  
-¿Ya ha vuelto Sango?- Le preguntó una hermosa mujer de unos veintitrés años, de larga cabellera oscura y ropas bastante provocativas.  
  
Kagura sonrió, Rin estaba en esa casa desde los trece años, la conocía perfectamente.  
  
-Sí, fue a su alcoba.  
  
-Bien.- Dijo simplemente la exuberante mujer y salió de allí. -Por cierto... esa chica nueva... Kagome, consiguió un cliente, volverá dentro de varias horas.  
  
Kagura suspiró decepcionada. Kagome Higurashi era nueva allí, no tenía idea de cuales eran los clientes que le convenían. "Seguramente regresará con las manos vacías", pensó.  
  
Resignada, la mujer de ojos rojizos se encaminó a una de las tantas puertas de ese asqueroso lugar y le pegó con fuerza provocando el susto de las dos personas que se encontraban adentro.  
  
-¡Ya! ¡Ha pasado el tiempo Chiyako! ¡Aún hay clientes esperando!  
  
Agitación se alcanzó a captar en ese cuarto y al poco rato la puerta fue abierta, saliendo de ahí un hombre de aspecto desaliñado pero con una fea expresión de gozo en el rostro sucio. Siguiendo, apareció una joven rubia de ojos azules bastante menuda y con la mirada cansada... Dar aquel servicio era agobiante.  
  
-Bien, bien... Pero aún no entiendo por qué me dejas a mi a los tipos más sucios y que pagan menos... ¿Qué hay de Kagome? ¡Ella es nueva, yo llevo más tiempo aquí, debió tomar mi lugar!  
  
-Vamos, vamos- La calmó Kagura con altanería- A Naraku le agradó esa chica Higurashi, es nueva... pero lamento decirte que más bonita. Si quieres llegar al puesto de Rin o Sango, tendrás que trabajar más duro. Y ahora anda afuera, hay otro cliente...  
  
Chiyako frunció el ceño, y acomodando su despeinado cabello dejó sola a Kagura.  
  
Chiyako era una chica un tanto especial, había pasado prácticamente toda su vida ahí, y pese a que ahora contaba con dieciocho años y era de las más jóvenes, por algo era que Rin y Sango poseían un "nivel" más elevado...  
  
-Que idiotez...  
  
Competir por un puesto en el negocio de la prostitución le parecía una idea hueca... no sabía si Chiyako disfrutaba con lo que hacía. Pero por muchos años oyó llorar a Rin en silencio cuando era primeriza, la consideraba como su hermana menor. Sango lloraba siempre... pero suponía que era por Kohaku.  
  
Pero eso no le importaba a Kagura Kobayashi, ella sólo se debía encargar de vigilarlas, no de encariñarse con ellas, ni hacer amistados absurdas.  
  
-Maldita sea- Se oyó la exclamación de Kagome a lo lejos. Kagura sonrió. Tal como se lo había imaginado, Kagome al ser nueva no había sabido elegir a su cliente, y había vuelto sin el dinero debido.  
  
-En fin, ella es la que pierde. Naraku se sigue revolcando entre sus millones mientras yo me pudro en este chiquero, en compañía de estas mujeres sin un futuro- susurró tristemente la mujer mirando con compasión y asco a su alrededor.  
  
**Continuará...  
  
Capítulo dedicado, como siempre, a Aiosami por ser tan buena oka y amiga.  
  
**_Creí que esta historia ya no tendría continuación, pues me siento aún muy insegura respecto a la trama, pero lo he tomado como reto, así que probablemente me seguirán teniendo aquí por un buen tiempo xD  
  
Este capítulo no hubiera sido publicado sin la ayuda de mi hermana mayor Yashi, gracias por todo linda! Sin tu ayuda con este cap. con la ortografía y los párrafos que le aumentaste no hubiera podido!! Te quiero loka! Y espero no molestarte sis, pero creo que más tarde te pediré ayuda, me siento demasiado insegura con el fic.  
  
_**Ahora los agradecimientos de los reviews, gracias a todos los que me dejaron uno. (Inclusive a las personas que les gusta "insultar la manera de escribir de uno" ¬¬)  
  
_Yami-Battousai: _**_Pues O.o gracias por tomarte la molestia en leer, sí, todos mis fics son locuras, pero con mis locuras he aprendido a mejorar poco a poco. Espero sigas leyendo, espero un review tuyo. Besos: Iyari  
  
**Yashi**: Mi linda niña! Cómo estás hermana mía? Perdóname no haberte comentado antes de este fic TT pero agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda con el capítulo! Me haces sentir tan segura lucecita chibi-onne! N.n te quiero mucho sis Gaby-chan! espero este capítulo te haya agradado, aún con lo feo que yo lo tenía. Te adoro loka! Muchos besos de tu sis pequeña: Iya-Corazón  
  
**Padilla**: Hola! O.O yo te conozco! No me dejabas review antes en "Un triste Adiós" en hispafics?(Me hacía llama Kirara) O no eres la misma Padilla? Ejejej, de todas formas, muchísimas gracias en leer mi fic y dejarme review, espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Cuídate: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Yuzuriha**: Prima de mi corazón!! Wii! Leíste! Que emoción me dio recibir tu review querida Teresa (xD gomen, no lo pude evitar) en verdad te gusta? WA! (Kuruma emocionada) Prometo seguir con muchos ánimos! Te quiero mucho primi, y a Inuki también! Besos: Kuruma  
  
**Yokotsuno**: Hola linda! Me dio mucho gusto recibir un review tuyo en esta historia, no me lo esperaba. Entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres Eva, y no te preocupes, no haré sufrir TANTO a Sango, ni a ustedes xDDD, espero sigas leyendo. Cuídate y besos: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Sayo**: Mi hermana rande! WA! Te gusta? T.T waaa, que emoción sis! Aunque fue el review más corto tuyo que he recibido en la historia, me puso muy bien que hayas leído y que te haya gustado hermanis mía! Le seguiré con mucho empeño Alex, lo rpometo, espero no decepcionarte Sayito linda! Espero me escribas pronto un amil chi? Iya querer recibir amil de sis rande! Te quiere mucho: Iya, tu sis peke  
  
**Mandy**: Hey! Melly preciosa!!! No esperaba review tuyo! Casi me pongo a dar de saltos cuando me llegó! Te extraño tanto mi Mandy linda! Cómo estás melly? "Mujer Bonita"! Wa! Casi me da un infarto cuando leí eso, no me había percatado del parecido que tenía con mi fic! T.T que mal! Trama trillada, ya me deprimí. Bueno, un besote y un abrazo melly Mandy, recuerda que esta loka de Iya te adora, cuídate: Iya (Kiraris)  
  
**Kaolith**: Hola! Gracias por tus palabras! Me han servido mucho para animarme a seguir con este fic! En verdad gracias! Espero te guste este capítulo, cuídate: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Anita-Chan**: Creo que cada uno tiene sus gustos bien definidos, en todo caso, agradezco tu review a pesar de que te comportaste bastante grosera, es tu opinión y yo la respeto. No te gustan estos temas por lo que veo, bueno, pues espero que escribas algo de Inuyasha algún día (O si ya lo hiciste) para que vea y sepa cuales son los temas que te gustan. Respecto a lo que dices de que no me acoplo a la personalidad de los personajes de Inu, déjame refrescar tu "cerebrito", como lo llamas tú, y recordarte que esto es un UA, osea un universo alterno, por si su cabecita no entiende. Admito que tu review si me enojó bastante, ya que hay maneras para criticar y decir que no nos gustan las cosas de una forma más "sutil". Si no te gusta, no leas simplemente, o guardate tus comentarios y que le quepan a tu cabezota. Se despide: Kuruma Chidori  
  
**Aiosami**: Hola oka! (Feh! Tendrás que ver lo que le dije a la persona que agradecí antes que a ti "Anita-chan" cómo me enojó su review ¬¬) Bueno, gracias por leer mi chibi amiga Rita-chan, me puse muy contentis al recibir review de mi querida oka! Te gustó? WAAA!!!! Que bien Aio de mi corazón! Este fic te lo dediqué simplemente porque te quiero muchísimo y quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional. Si algún dpia necesitas desahogarte, por favor, piensa en mi, tú me has ayudado bastante y me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo por ti. Te quiero muchísimo Aiosami de Black!!! No olvides a esta personita insignificante que se preocupa por ti T.T Besos y abrazos para oka y otou Sirius: Chibi Iyari (La otome orgullosísima de su oka Rita)  
  
Me despido por el momento, pronto me tendrán con el capítulo tres de esta historia, besos: _

**Kuruma Chidori (IYA! =P)**


	3. Suspiros

**"Muñeca de Porcelana"**

Por Kuruma Chidori

**Capítulo 3 "Suspiros"**

Se mantenía recostada, en un profundo letargo soñoliento, pero la presión angustiante en su pecho no le dejaba dormir. Lo había vuelto a ver, a su "amigo" Miroku...

Pero ahora que se había convertido en todo un hombre, había algo que le provocaba rechazo hacia él... tal vez era la actitud que había tomado para con ella en ese momento... aunque era de esperarse, pues ella era nada más que una ramera y él su cliente, debía de obedecerle...

Desgraciadamente para Miroku, Sango era de las personas que creían que todos merecían respeto, sin importar el status social, ni nada que se le pareciera... pero todo indicaba que a ese hombre de coleta aquellos pensamientos le tenían sin cuidado.

Sango se colocó boca arriba en el colchón donde dormía, mirando el cielo raso grisáceo con cierto dejo de nostalgia en sus marrones ojos y entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Sango? ¿Puedo pasar?- Se oyó fuera de la pieza la voz de Rin. La joven suspiró aburrida.

-Adelante...

La mujer de cabellera oscura y mirada alegre cerró la puerta después de entrar y se sentó en el colchón, al lado de su amiga quien la miraba seriamente.

-Llegaste muy pronto.. ¿Sucedió algo?- Rin tomó la mano de la chica con cariño. Desde la primera vez que Sango había llegado a ese horrible lugar con una mirada apenada y el rostro bañado en lágrimas, le había tomado una especie de cariño maternal.

Sango sonrió levemente al sentir la calidez de la mano de su amiga y sentándose miró a Rin con seriedad. Sintió la necesidad de decirle todo... al menos alguien la apoyaría, pero sentía que eso sería muy débil de su parte... prefirió callar antes de sentir que caía más y más bajo.

-No, estoy bien... - Dijo fingiendo sinceridad en su sonrisa. Pero Rin le miraba recelosa...

En todo caso, no logró que la joven le dijera algo relevante, por lo que optó, después de recibir más de una mirada furtiva, dejar sola a su amiga objetando que estaba cansada.

-Está bien... pero si quieres decirme algo, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo- La mujer le sonrió tiernamente y salió de la pieza.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños lanzó un pequeño grito exasperado y se dejó caer nuevamente en el colchón. Cubrió su rostro con las manos tratando de dormir sin éxito alguno...

Aunque le dolía ver al cerdo pervertido (Jejeje, tenía ganas de poner eso) en que se había convertido su una vez mejor amigo, no negaba que deseaba verlo aunque fuese una vez más...

Ahora que lo veía después de diez años, tan cambiado, tan atrevido y galante, debía aceptar que se había convertido en un hombre realmente apuesto que seguramente tenía mucho éxito con las mujeres. Pero si era así, ¿A qué había llegado a ese lugar?... y sobre todo... ¿Por qué de entre todas las chicas, la había elegido específicamente a ella?

Debía de recordarle aunque fuese un poco... Sango Watanabe debía mantenerse presente en los recuerdos de Miroku Akibahara. Largos años de amistad no habían sido vanos, ella siempre lo había mantenido presente en su memoria.

Recordaba a "su niño" de mirada alegre, poseedor de ese par de zafiros que se hacían llamar ojos y de esa tierna e inocente sonrisa infantil llena de picardía. Aquella vocecilla chillona que le hacía salir de sus fantasías y le hacía volver a su realidad, que en aquellos años aún se pintaba color de rosa.

Y ahora que se había topado con esa figura masculina tan impotente, le costaba creerlo. Estaba segura que si sus padres hubieran seguido con vida y no hubieran sido asesinados, ella hubiera sido comprometida con Miroku. Después de todo, los Watanabe y los Akibahara siempre habían mantenido buenas relaciones amistosas.

-Pero ¿en qué te has convertido Miroku?- Exclamó en un suspiro. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar sumida en un profundo sueño...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Pero te digo que me era tan familiar- Repitió por enésima vez el hombre de ojos azules a su mejor amigo Inuyasha.

-Y yo te digo que es imposible... esa mujerzuela podrá tener el nombre de tu amiga Sango... pero por si lo has olvidado, esta chica se apellida TANAKA y no WATANABE- Recalcó con ímpetu el joven de mirada color miel y cabellos cortos de color castaño oscuro dándole un trago a su taza de café, mientras que con una seña a la mesera del establecimiento pedía la cuenta.

-Sí... claro que lo recuerdo pero es que... - Suspiró desanimadamente Miroku bajando la vista notablemente turbado.

-Miroku, supéralo ya... han pasado diez años desde entonces. ¿Por qué no te resignas a la cruel realidad? Sango fue asesinada al igual que sus padres y su hermano.

-Pero los policías jamás dieron con el cuerpo de Sango y Kohaku... seguramente los secuestraron... deben estar por ahí... sólo que...

-Sólo que los policías buscaron por dos años consecutivos sin dar con su paradero... deberías resignarte de una buena vez.- Interrumpió Inuyasha sonriéndole amablemente a la señorita que había dejado la cuenta sobre la mesa.

-Eso ya lo sé, lo sé... - Miroku se llevó las manos a la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Sé que tu querías mucho a Sango y al pequeño Kohaku, pero por tu bien, olvídalos ya. Mira, para que veas, hoy yo pago la cuenta- Dijo dando por hecho la conversación terminada.

-Bien, gracias.

Los dos se levantaron de la mesa del pequeño restaurante y salieron a la calle, Miroku con paso torpe e Inuyasha rápidamente.

-¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí! El señor Musashi ya debe de estar esperándonos...- Inquirió un ya molesto Inuyasha, recargado en la portezuela del auto negro de Miroku.

-Sí, sí.- Miroku tomó las llaves del auto y abriendo la puerta dejó entrar a su amigo mientras que se iba al asiento del conductor.

Inuyasha pronto sacó de su portafolios una serie de papeles y documentos y comenzó a revisarlos con interés, centrando su mirada dorada en ellos. Sacó una fina lapicera azul de su camisa celeste y comenzó a hacer anotaciones. Era un apasionado por su trabajo, no había dudas. Había luchado tanto para demostrarle a su arrogante hermano mayor que podía ser alguien reconocido y exitoso, que ahora luchaba por sobre todas las cosas por mantener su posición. El dorado al igual que costoso reloj de pulsera del chico marcó las diez de la mañana cuando, de inproviso, el auto frenó precipitadamente.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó el joven de ojos dorados a su amigo.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en la chica de ayer a la noche- exclamó Miroku mirando a Inuyasha como rendido ante su situación-.

-Te dije que olvidaras lo sucedido- sentenció Inuyasha recuperándose del susto que se había llevado ante el descuidado manejo de su amigo.

-No puedo- respondió Miroku exasperado, dándole un golpe un tanto violento al volante del automóvil- pero creo tener la solución... – agregó haciendo brillar sus ojos de forma inquietante.

Inuyasha conocía demasiado bien esa mirada llena de picardía, por no decir lujuria, de Miroku. La conocía desde siempre, porque aquella era parte de la personalidad de su amigo.

-Oh, no... – dijo Inuyasha intentando hacer entrar en razón al ojiazul.

-Vamos, Inuyasha. Es la única solución... –exclamó el chico en ese tono de voz característico, sereno pero capaz de convencer a cualquiera- volveré esta noche a verla... y tú me acompañarás.

-¿Yo?- Inuyasha trató de darse un aire inocente, sin lograrlo, obviamente. Miroku le dirigió una mirada fulminante y el joven castaño suspiró. ¿Cómo es que su amigo siempre podía convencerlo de acompañarlo en todas sus locuras?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Sango! ¿Estás despierta?- Rin golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de Sango fuertemente, ya que llevaba casi diez minutos llamándola y no obtenía respuesta.

-Ya voy...- Contestó desganada la joven mujer, abriendo la puerta dando con el semblante notoriamente preocupado de Rin. -¿Qué sucede?

-Eso es lo que yo quiero preguntarte Sango. ¿Qué te sucede? Llevo aquí tocando la puerta desde hace diez minutos- Reclamó entre molesta y asustada.- Algo anda mal en ti...

-No, no es eso. Estaba dormida, pasé mala noche y... -Trató de excusarse, pero no podía ocultarle nada a Rin, ella le conocía demasiado bien.

-Sango...

La chica suspiró apesadumbrada, le dolía la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. En verdad, si algo llegara a inquietarme, tú serás la primera en saberlo...- Sonrió falsamente. Rin miró el suelo negando con la cabeza. Luego mirando de reojo a su amiga, dio media vuelta y se fue, ligeramente decepcionada.

Sango no prestó atención mayoritaria a la mujer, y después de vestirse con unos jeans y una blusa amarilla, tomó su bolso, algo de dinero y salió de aquella asfixiante casa.

Al sentir la cálida brisa matinal sobre su cara, todo dejo de tristeza fue cambiado por una sonrisa dulce en el rostro de la chica. Prefería mil veces estar en la calle sin tener a donde ir que en ese basurero al que le llamaba "casa".

-¡Señorita!- Se oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Sango miró de reojo a la jovencita, un año menor que ella que le miraba apenada.

-Kagome... ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó, sorprendida de que alguien se dirigiese a ella como "señorita" Kagome se acercó a ella.

-Supongo que irá al centro de la ciudad para desayunar- Sango asintió con la cabeza. Naraku sólo les daba techo, y las ropas provocativas además del maquillaje, pero del alimento, ellas debían de hacerse cargo- Quisiera saber, ¿Le molesta mi compañía?

Sango sonrió, aquella chica era bastante recatada, por no decir insegura.

-Por supuesto que no me molestará. Anda, vayamos juntas... y...

-¿Sí?

-Llámame Sango por favor...

Jamás lo supuso, pero aquella chica, en verdad que era agradable. Pasaron todo el día juntas, y se percató de que aquella máscara de inseguridad, era simplemente por protección, ya que Kagome Higurashi demostró ser una joven muy capaz, dispuesta a cualquier trabajo con tal de sacar adelante a su madre, abuelo y hermano pequeño.

-¿Así que tu madre está enferma?- Suspiró Sango tratándole de restarle importancia al asunto, pero notando como Kagome parecía querer hacerla partícipe de su vida... situación a la que quería mantenerse ajena.

-Así es... -Kagome hizo una pausa dándole un sorbo a su refresco de toronja y después prosiguió.- Los médicos le diagnosticaron cáncer en el pulmón derecho hace mas o menos un mes, tiempo que lleva internada en el hospital. Mi abuelo como te lo imaginarás ya es muy anciano para trabajar y Sota apenas tiene once años. Necesito dinero para poder pagar los medicamentos y tratamientos de mi madre y darle sustento a mi demás familia.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta manos de Naraku?- Sango oía con atención, pero la situación de su nueva amiga le parecía poco interesante. Había crecido tan cruelmente en manos de Naraku que la frialdad ahora era su más fiel aliada.

La respuesta de la jovencita de ondulados cabellos oscuros se limitó a un sencillo "Fue mi única opción" dándole a entender a Sango que hasta ahí llegaban sus preguntas.

Pagaron el desayuno sin dejar propina alguna y después se marcharon...

Aquella tarde, ni Miroku Akibahara ni Sango Watanabe imaginaron que lo único que ocupaba el pensamiento del otro eran ellos mismos.

-Será un largo día...- Suspiraron los dos, cada quien por su lado.

**Continuará...**

**Capítulo y fic, en su totalidad, dedicado a Aiosami, excelente autora de fics, oka virtual y una de mis mejores amigas. Te quiero Aio!**

Antes que nada, perdón, perdón, perdón! No era mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar! Pero ahora sí jeje, tengo una buena, excusa (Creo yo) Nada se me venía a la cabeza para el fic, y cuando me llegó, me fui de vacaciones tres semanas a otra ciudad jeje. Entre inspiración y vacaciones, creo que se me fue más de un mes.

Y esta vez romperé mi récord en dedicatorias. Primeramente como ya lo dije más arriba y en los dos anteriores capítulos, a Aiosami (Mi oka y mi chibi amiga!) y después a mis tres hermanitas, que las adoro: Alejandra (Sayo), Gabriela (Yashi) y aunque dudo que lea esto, Paulina (Mi Lina!), al igual que a mi hermana de sangre Zazil.

Dedicado también a Yami-Battousai (Porque te quiero mucho), a Yuzuriha (Te eché tanto de menos prima),Akemi (Como no extrañar los "osuwaris" de mi "tierna" deshi-prima? ¬¬) y Roshio-Haneko (Roshio, gracias por aguantarme todo el tiempo xD)

Y Kagome-chan (por estar pendiente todo el tiempo de mis fics)

Por último, a unas personas que quiero mucho, y que probablemente jamás lean esto pero las llevo en mi corazón: Kiki (Te extraño Kikyo-chan! amiga, regresa!) Mandy (Mi gemelita, no sé nada de ti! te extraño melly!), Kim (Natty, ojalá un día leas esto amiguis n.n) Kala (Le debo muchas cosas Kalita, un beso!)y mi family del foro xD Egon-sama, sensei Arwen, tía Mitzuky .

Y.. acabé! Jaja, creían que no iba a terminar verdad? Jeje

Notas de Autora:

Notarán que hubo un pequeño cambio en cuestión de años, he acordado con Yashi (A quien le debo casi en totalidad la existencia de este cap, gracias sis!) quien me ayuda con la historia, que era mejor diez y no tres los años que se habían dejado de ver Sango y Miroku, al igual que Sango y Kohaku y solo tres años que la castaña lleva trabajando en "eso" (musiquilla de "Expedientes secretos X" xD) Espero no haya confusiones.

Paso a los agradecimientos de los reviews, gracias por leer esta historia!

Akemi y Katie: Jaja, crees que me olvidaría de la gatita de mi prima-deshi? Gracias por su review!! me sorprendió mucho recivirlo. Pero me hizo sonreír n.n ojalá te guste este cap amiga, besos: Iyis (Cargando a Sei jeje)

Yashi, Gaby-chan, Yashita, chibi-onne, lucesita, mi hermanita consentida y demás jaja! Todos tus chibi-names eh? n.n Gracias mil por el review y por la ayuda con el fic! T.T y creo que te seguiré atosigando y molestando con la historia, al igual que con Hermanas u.u gomen, pero es que me encanta como redactas! Si te fijas, le escribí un poco más al cap, espero haberlo hecho bien u.u Te dedico este cap, junto con mil personas más jaja! Pero lo hago con un gran cariño para ti mi hermanita mayor. Te extraño loka! Ya quiero que tengas msn de nuevo. Te mando una lluvia de besos (Como dice Paulina) y abrazos, te re contra adoro lucesita!: Iya-Corazón

Yami-Battousai: Mi Yami-kun, gracias por el review! y claro que pondré a Sessh/Kagura! Por quién me tomas? ¬¬ jeje, no te creas. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, te mando un beso en donde tu quieras (xD): Iya

Alex: Mi sis SAYOOO!!!! Que lindo tu review jeje, aunque me lo mandaste por word ya que FF no lo dejó llegar ¬¬ muchas gracias hermanita, por todo lo lindo que dices de mi! Te quiero muchísimo, no lo olvides. Te dedico este capítulo no sabes con cuanto cariño, a mi este capítulo me dejó muy satisfecha jeje, espero a ti igual, pero sé sincera oki? Te quiero mucho, te mando un montón de besos y abrazos!: Iya

Yuzuriha: Tita! Mi primis favorita!!! Que bueno ver reviews tuyos, te extraño mi niña linda! T.T espero este capi no se te haga triste jeje, gracias por todo, en especial los dibus tan hermosos! tienes talento!!! Te dedico este capi! Besos a Inuki: Kuruma

Mandy: Mi gemelita favorita! (Y la única que tengo xD) como estás mi melly? Ver un review tuyo ya es tan raro que saber que me leíste los dos primeros me pone inmensamente feliz! Recuerdas esos días en que éramos Yashi, tú, Kiki y aveces Sayo juntas en el msn todos los días? Días que no olvidaremos cierto? Te extraño mi melly Mandy!!! No sé si leas esto, si tus problemas se resolvieron o si ya estás en España, pero te mando un abrazo enorme con todo mi cariño, nunca te olvides de mi si? Kiraris te quiere mucho!: Iya

Aiosami: Oka! En verdad opinas esto de este fic? Muchas gracias mi amiga! T.T tu reviews tiene un extraña reacción en mi sabes? Siempre me siento muy bien al leerlos, podría decirte mil cosas ahora, pero no lo pienso hacer, te escribiré mejor un mail oki? Te quiero muchísimo, eres una persona maravillosa! Eres mi mamá virtual (y hasta a veces te considero mi madre verdadera, de que me quejo de que necesito una cuando cuento con una amiga como tú?)

Fanfic dedicado a ti! nunca me cansaré de ello, te adoro Rita-chan, mi chibi amiga, y una de las mejores! Mil besos: Chibi Iyari

Yokotsuno: Konnichiwa Eva-chan!! gracias por tu review y por lo lindo que dices de mi fic, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic! Espero este cap te agrade, nos vemos: Kuruma Chidori

Anime Girl Rin: Ay! Cundo leí tu review me emocioné bastante. Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, y sí, planeo un final feliz. Gracias por lo que dices también sobre Anita-chan, es bueno sentir que alguien más piensa igual n.n Cuídate mucho: Chidori

Anita-chan: Pues fuiste muy ruda, pero creo que yo tuve la culpa jeje. Me molestó un poco que me insultaras, pues no me conoces del todo (Ni digo que me conozcas eso es de tu propia incumbencia y respeto) De todas formas gracias por el review, me pongo muy feliz con mi número de reviews!: Kuruma Chidori

Ana Kyoyama: Gracias por el review y me alegra que pensemos igual jeje, en verdad te gusta? Muchas gracias en verdad! N.n espero este capítulo te agrade ya que me dejó satisfecha. Besos: Kuruma Chidori

Rosette Cristopher: Hola Kaolith! XD leíste de nuevo! Eso me da gusto, al igual que lo que me dijiste en tu review. Que bueno que digas que voy progresando, espero leas este fic hasta su final. Y claro que pondré la pareja de Inu/Kag, entre otras jiji, cuídate y espero me dejes otro review: Kuruma Chidori

Cristy: Muchas gracias por el review, me das ánimos de continuar. Cuídate: Kuruma Chidori

Kaoruluz: Hola! gracias por el review, como pides, aquí está el otro cap, espero sigas leyendo mi fic hasta el final. Nos vemos: Kuruma Chidori

Pili-chan: Holis! Gracias por el review, espero este capítulo sea de tu total agrado, ojalá sigas leyendo y me dejes un review. Besos: Kuruma Chidori

Me despido, un abrazo a todos, dejen reviews onegai! Prometo actualizar más pronto, les quiere:

Kuruma Chidori (IYA! =P)


	4. Nada es como antes

"Muñeca de Porcelana" 

_Por Kuruma Chidori_

Capítulo 4 "Nada es como antes"

-¡Vamos! Apresúrate Inuyasha, quiero llegar lo más pronto posible.- Dijo de mala gana el hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azulados.

Miroku se encontraba en el departamento de Inuyasha esperando a que este terminara de arreglar los papeles de la oficina para poder ir en busca de Sango Tanaka. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, temprano considerando a lo que se dedicaba "la señorita de fuerte temple", pero Miroku sentía la presión en el pecho de verla lo más pronto posible.

Suspirando pesadamente dejó su cuerpo recargado en una de las paredes blancas. Para él la noche sólo era el oleaje de un mar turbio que le traía recuerdos cruelmente acertados, como la tarde nublada de abril en que los policías llegaron a su casa cuando él era niño diciendo que no encontraron a Sango y Kohaku Watanabe después del trágico fallecimiento de sus padres.

-Ya, ya, no te enfades- Dijo fastidiado y con voz ronca el joven de mirada dorada.

Miroku salió de su ensimismamiento y le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Entonces vamos.

Los dos se dirigieron a la calle no sin antes tomar sus costosas chaquetas. El tiempo comenzaba a enfriar poco a poco hasta que sentían que se les calaban los huesos. La calle débilmente iluminaba por la tenue luz que emanaba de las luces de la ciudad guiaron a los dos hombres de aspecto adinerado hasta el auto negro del ojiazul.

-¿Cuándo saldrá del taller mecánico tu auto?- Preguntó interesado Miroku.

-Una o dos semanas- Respondió con tono de fastidio Inuyasha al recordar la razón de que su vehículo se hallara en tan malas condiciones.

-Para la otra vez deja las llaves fuera del alcance de Shippo mi estimado amigo- Miroku profirió una estridente carcajada al ver la mueca de disgusto de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha era el segundo de los hijos de la familia Shigeru, contaba con veintiún años, la misma edad que su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria Miroku. Su medio hermano mayor Sesshomaru era un hombre de éxito, trabajador en exceso, frío y por lo regular altanero. No se tocaba el corazón ante nada si se trataba de llegar a sus metas, y era a sabiendas de todos que este engañaba a su novia y prometida Ayame Shirou con cualquier mujerzuela que se le insinuara. En cambio, Shippo Shigeru era harina de otro costal. Todo menos trabajador y responsable, la palabra frialdad no existía en su vocabulario. Como decía su madre, Shippo era aún joven, le gustaban las aventuras, era alegre y para Inuyasha... realmente molesto. El menor de los tres hijos Shigeru tenía diecisiete años.

Inuyasha arrugaba cada vez más el ceño recordando como su "dulce hermanito" había tomado las llaves de su auto sin permiso y lo había estrellado cuando con sus amigos se dedicaron a hacer carreras en plena avenida transitada. Por suerte, según Inutaisho Shigeru, ninguno de los muchachos se había dañado...

"Sólo mi auto, ¿verdad padre?" Pensó Inuyasha mientras una vena palpitaba en su sien.

-Calma, calma- Le tranquilizó Miroku invitándole a subir de una buena vez al vehículo negro.- No te enfades, a mi me agrada Shippo, deberías ser un poco más como él- Exclamó sonriente.

-¿Ser como ese chiquillo bueno para nada? ¡Feh! No gracias.

Aquél día en que Shippo se había encargado de "arreglar" su vehículo era contigua a las fiestas de fin de año. Por lo mismo, tanto Sesshomaru como él pasaron la noche en casa de sus padres dejando ahí sus autos... Obviamente Shippo no era tan estúpido como para tomar el carro de Inutaisho o pero aún... el del egocéntrico Sesshomaru.

-Sólo que Shippo tomó el tuyo- Comentó Miroku adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo.

-Así es- afirmó Inuyasha cada vez más molesto- ese pequeño zorro...

-¡Vaya! Ya le dices como lo llama "_tu" _Kikyo- agregó el de ojos azules.

-¡Ya cállate!- le reprendió su amigo para finalizar la conversación. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba... él no le había dicho nada a Kikyo acerca de que saldría con Miroku esa noche, como tampoco se había detenido a pensar en ella al aceptar ir a un prostíbulo con su amigo.

Miroku suspiró notablemente divertido. Después de un par de minutos dobló a la esquina y se estacionó frente a la entrada de una casa en malas condiciones, de un aspecto descuidado. Claramente se notaba que aquella estructura era bella, sólo le hacía falta algo de limpieza.

-¿Aquí?- Una mueca de asco se dibujó en el rostro malhumorado de Inuyasha al salir del auto y observar el lugar.

-Sí, aquí, y deja de poner tus carotas feas, mejor entremos.- Miroku cerró con llave la portezuela del vehículo y se dirigió a paso rápido a la entrada, el chico de ojos ambarinos le seguía algo desconfiado.

No habían ni llegado a la puerta cuando un hombre de cola de caballo oscura, piel tostada y ojos verdes llamó su atención.

-Supongo que vienen por una chica. Yo soy el encargado de asignar a las chicas a estas horas.- La mueca de Kouga era de molestia, desde aquel momento, Inuyasha le miró de muy mal humor, era obvio que esos dos no harían buenas migas.

-No precisamente, vengo a ver a una chica. La otra noche estaba en compañía de una joven, y deseo hablar con ella.- Miroku sonrió torpemente.

Kouga alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es la chica?

-Sí... su nombre es Sango Tanaka.

-¿Tanaka?- Kouga parecía sorprendido. Sango no era de las chicas que dieran su nombre... y estaba seguro que aquel no era su apellido, en todo caso, el hombre no parecía mala persona, por lo que después de un par de segundos de meditación, decidió llamar a la castaña.

-Vengan conmigo.- Les indicó Kouga entrando a la casa seguido de los otros chicos.

Tal como se lo había imaginado Inuyasha, la casa estaría peor por dentro que por fuera. Kouga los llevó hasta la habitación de Sango, la cual estaba silenciosa. El chico de ojos verdes suspiró y llamó a la mujer.

-¿Sango? Aquí te buscan dos hombres.

Segundos después la joven salió de la habitación cubierta solamente por una bata color crema transparente que dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, mientras que su cabello suelto caía libremente hasta la cintura. El sonrojo fue inmediato para Inuyasha y Miroku, en cambio Kouga, estaba inmutable.

El rostro cansado de la muchacha cambió súbitamente a uno de sorpresa.

-U-usted... ¿Qué... qué demonios hace aquí? Me parece que le había dicho que me dejase en paz...

-Miroku, vámonos de aquí ¿quieres?- Pidió Inuyasha fastidiado, y sintiéndose incómodo.

-Ahora no Inuyasha.- Le cortó el chico.

Miroku sonrió más confiado. Inuyasha parecía aturdido, nunca había estado en uno de esos lugares, y ese tipo de chicas nunca había sido su debilidad tomando en cuenta que estaba comprometido con su novia Kikyo. (Wajaja! Si que soy mala xD) Pero sin tomarle atención a la tal Sango, su mirada se había fijado en una silueta femenina de piel blanca como la porcelana y espesa cabellera azabache.

-¡Espere! ¿Qué le sucede?- Gritó escandalizada Kagome al ser sacada de la habitación a empujones por un hombre desaliñado de aspecto ebrio. Un hilillo de sangre se escapaba de su hinchado labio inferior. Cubierta apenas por una delgada sábana, Kagome acabó en el suelo al recibir una bofetada del hombre.

Kouga al ver esto, se dispuso a rescatar a la chica como era su deber, más sin embargo Inuyasha se le adelantó propinándole un golpe al pobre ebrio. Kagome ahogó un grito ante esto, fue levantada delicadamente por el joven de vestimentas rojizas. Inuyasha sacó un pañuelo blanco de sus ropas y limpió delicadamente la sangre de los rojos labios de la mujer.

-Gra-gracias... -Musitó incrédula.

-¡Kagome-chan!- Exclamó asustada Sango corriendo hacia su amiga y abrazándola.- ¿Estás bien? ¡Cómo se atreve ese estúpido!

Kagome no sabía si llorar o reír por la situación. Kouga miraba inmensamente molesto a Inuyasha, no soportaba que aquel tipo tocara a la mujer que interiormente reclamaba como "suya"

-Sí... estoy... bien.- Titubeó un tanto adolorida pero aún sorprendida porque aquel chico de ojos ambarinos que tenía pinta de adinerado se hubiera molestado en ayudarle.- Pero tu no te preocupes.... anda con tu amigo y hablen tranquilos.- Sonrió.

Un sonrojo tiñó el asustado rostro de la aludida.

"Si tan sólo supieras cuan amigo era Miroku..." Pensó enternecida por las palabras de su nueva amiga.

Miroku sabía que debía aprovechar aquella oportunidad y jalándola del brazo la guió hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas de mi?- Preguntó amenazante, deseando que no se tratase de lo que creía.- ¡Le repito que no quiero verlo por aquí!.- La muchacha lo apuntó con el dedo índice.

-Pues sólo deseaba... hablar.- Miroku no se inmutaba por la reacción de su joven "amiga".

-¿Hablar? Miroku, tú y yo no tenemos nada de que...- Sango paró en seco. ¡Qué había hecho! Le había llamado por su nombre de pila cuando se suponía que no estaba emparentada con el sujeto.

El ojiazul le miró entre confuso y sorprendido... ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre? Eso verdaderamente era fuera de lo común... no lo recordaba, ¿se lo habría dicho él?

Pero el gesto de arrepentimiento de la joven, y la manera en que comenzó a jugar frenéticamente con un mechón de su cabello le trajo recuerdos...

Su amiga siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa... era realmente divertido ver como la chiquilla de nueve años se jalaba las coletas frente a él cuando este comentaba sobre su "futura boda"...

"Podría ser..." Miroku miró entre emocionado y acongojado a Sango, deseó abrazarla pero...

-El apellido...- Miroku la tomó de los hombros.- Tu apellido es Watanabe ¿cierto?

Sango ahogó un grito de sorpresa al verse descubierta; pero se mantuvo en incómodo y sofocante silencio, no podía hablar, no con esos zafiros viéndola tan intensamente.

-Miroku... yo...

-Yo no te había dicho mi nombre...- Las lágrimas de emoción contenida se agolpaban en sus azules ojos, deseaba tanto abrazarle y besar esas ruborizadas mejillas. Pero aún no lo podía creer... era su Sango.- Tú... tú eres Sango Watanabe... mi mejor amiga...

Un fuerte estremecimiento se apoderó de sus sentidos al verse rodeada por los fuertes brazos del hombre. Su bata color crema se veía impregnada de aquel caro perfume masculino, el sonrojo de sus mejillas ya era demasiado notorio, al igual que las vagas lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas tibias. Era demasiada su dicha en esos instantes, se sintió como la niña de diez años antes, cuando jugaba con Miroku y Kohaku... cuando era tan feliz. Pero no debía engañarse, era otra... era otro.

Sin poder contenerse, sus mismos brazos rodearon el cuello de Miroku, acercó sus labios al oído de este y...

-Yo no soy quien tu crees... perdóneme.- Susurró, sintiendo como su corazón era herido profundamente al verse en la cruel necesidad de mentirle a Miroku...

Pero no quería engañarse más; nada podría ser como antes.

Miroku abrió los ojos al oír aquellas palabras.

De un rápido movimiento, lo empujó y se apartó de él, abrió la puerta de la habitación y le echó fuera sin decir ni una sola palabra. Miroku quedó fuera en el pasillo con la mirada aún impregnada del líquido salino, ahora inevitable e imposible de ocultar. Estaba seguro... la chica era _"su"_ Sango... pero al mismo tiempo, le dolía tanto el haberla encontrado en un lugar como ese...

Miró a su amigo que aún se hallaba con la chica de cabellos negros, Kouga miraba esa escena con repugnancia, tratando de apartar a "ese tipo" de la muchacha, sin resultados favorables.

-Inuyasha... vayámonos ya.- Miroku siguió de largo sin detenerse a agradecer a Kouga quien solo se cruzó de brazos, sin darle importancia a ese detalle.

-Yo...- Inuyasha miró fijo a Kagome quien no salía de su sorpresa.- Nos vemos...

-A-adiós...- Kagome se levantó con ayuda de Inuyasha y después este salió tras su amigo.

-¡Feh! Ojalá no vuelvan...- Bufó indignado el joven de piel tostada y ojos verdes.

-... ¡Disculpa! Pero... ¿cómo te llamas?- Gritó Kagome al muchacho que le había parecido tan encantador.

El muchacho le miró sonriente.

-Inuyasha Shigeru...

Kagome sonrió con un tiñe rojo en sus mejillas.

Continuará...

Fic dedicado con cariño a mi oka virtual y mi amiga Aiosami, espero estés muy bien linda n.n recuerda que este fic es totalmente tuyo.

_Konnichiwa Minna-san! Lamento la demora, últimamente es lo único que digo en mis actualizaciones. No he tenido muchas ideas para escribir, a lo que siento que este capítulo es bastante irrelevante y está tal vez algo confuso (además de muy corto), perdonen también por eso, prometo esforzarme más para que la historia mejore poco a poco. _

_Aquí se descubre más sobre la vida y la familia de Inuyasha, deseaba meter a Shippo, y no encontré un papel más divertido que como el hermanito menor de los dos perros jeje, espero que lo del auto de Inuyasha les haya causado gracia o cuando menos, una sonrisa robada._

_Lo de Sango tal vez les haya parecido algo "rápido" puesto que incluso yo creía que el descubrimiento de Miroku hacia ella, sería ya por los capítulos finales, pero digamos que yo quería darle un giro distinto a lo comúnmente usado en el mundo de los fics (es que creo era demasiado obvio) en cuanto a lo de Kagome, fue vil relleno, pero creo que buen comienzo para esta parejita._

_De antemano aviso que la pareja de Sesshomaru será Kagura y **no **Rin. Advierto pues luego sé que podré recibir peticiones que lamento no poder cumplir. Si piensan en Ayame/Kouga... es lo más probable, solo que las cosas serán muy simples y lentas, no se imaginan cuanto me cuesta escribir de ellos dos. _

_Pasando a los agradecimientos, lamento mucho informar que me han quitado el internet, a lo que sólo publicaré en un ciber, así que, como ya se imaginarán, es algo problemático escribir uno a uno los agradecimientos (Wa! Y a mi que me encanta extenderme es ellos!!!) por lo que no lo haré. Sólo diré que de verdad, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi y me animan a seguir, espero que esto no disminuya sus deseos de mandarme el review. Pero les digo, que si tienen preguntas respecto al fic o cualquier otra cosa, háganmelas saber en el review y yo las responderé..._

_Y muchas gracias con las múltiples palabras sobre Anita-chan, pero no hay que ser tan duros, acepto que en mis notas del capítulo dos me excedí, a lo que abiertamente, si Anita-chan lee esto, le pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento tan infantil. **Gracias de nuevo a TODOS!!!!!!** Y déjenme review chi??_

_Cap. Dedicado a _**Aio**_, a mis hermanas _**Yashi**_ y _**Sayo**_, a prima _**Yuzu**_ (por recordarme todo el tiempo este fiki Linda!)_

_Se cuidan mucho! Un beso:_

_**Kuruma Chidori** (IYA! P)_

**Contacto: kirara1114(a)hotmail(.)com**

(a)Arroba

(.) punto


	5. Misterios acerca de ti acerca de mi

**"Muñeca de Porcelana"**

_Por Kuruma Chidori_

**Capítulo 5 " Misterios, acerca de ti... acerca de m**

-¿Sango?- Musitó Rin tocando la puerta de la habitación de su amiga; a su lado estaba Kagome. Las dos se hallaban muy preocupadas por la chica de cabellos marrones.

Había pasado ya un día desde aquel encuentro con ese extraño hombre, y la mujer no había salido de su pieza desde entonces.

-Yo... quisiera saber quién era ese sujeto. – Comentó Kagome. Rin asintió sin lograr decir palabra, era demasiada la preocupación por su amiga. Sólo se podían oír sollozos desde el interior de la habitación, la cual estaba cerrada con llave.

No tenían idea de qué sucedía, pero si las cosas seguían así, habría que tomar medidas.

-¿Cómo dices que era el nombre del acompañante de ese hombre?- Preguntó Rin con un dejo de molestia en su voz. La situación le enfadaba tanto.

-I-inuyasha Shigeru.- Kagome se ruborizó.

-Bien, habrá que investigar quién es él y después buscar información de su amigo. – Rin trató de ignorar el sonrojo de la chica.

-Así que las andan de detectives ahora.- Chiyako soltó una risotada idiota. Ni Kagome ni Rin le prestaron atención a la rubia menuda. Tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¿Qué sucede con Sango? –Interrogó Kagura que salía de una de las habitaciones acompañada por un muchacho de bellos ojos verdes, alborotado cabello café oscuro y sonrisa malvada.

Bastante apuesto en realidad, cualquier muchacha con poco cerebro caería rendida a sus pies... claro, si no se tratara de un compañero de "trabajo" del asesino Naraku Kobayashi y prometido de su hermana menor Kagura.

-Buenos días Kagura.- Le sonrió Rin tiernamente haciendo una reverencia, quería como una hermana a Kagura, mas sin embargo le respetaba demasiado. Al mirar al sujeto de aparentes veintiséis años que acompañaba a su amiga, borró su sonrisa cambiándola por una muesca de asco.- Buenos días Musou .

-¡Vaya! Que cara Rin-chan. – Espetó en una risa fría y vacía Musou.– Deberías mostrar más respeto por el futuro dueño de todo esto.

-Oh, sí lo siento.- Exclamó sarcástica Rin haciendo una reverencia despampanante y exagerada al hombre.- Como si fuera un gran honor ser el dueño de este basurero ¿no?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kagura.

Rin y ella se parecían tanto, las dos tan desafiantes con sus superiores, las únicas con la suficiente valentía, o descaro como se viese, para mostrar el desprecio que les guardaban.

-No te pases de lista Rin-chan.- Musou se acercó a la exuberante joven tomándola de la barbilla, acercándola a su boca hasta dejarla a pocos centímetros.- No tienes idea de con quien te metes preciosa.-

De su pantalón, el hombre sacó una pequeña navaja, la cual ni Kagura, ni Kagome que eran vil espectadoras alcanzaron a ver.

El rostro de la mujer seguía sin inmutarse.

-Anda, mátame.- Susurró Rin para que solo Musou la oyera.- si lo haces, Naraku te mataría por haber acabado con una de sus mejores chicas y tu compromiso con Kagura se rompería.-Rin sonrió maliciosamente.

Un gruñido escapó de los delgados labios de Musou y soltó a la muchacha bruscamente, guardó nuevamente la navaja en su pantalón y dando media vuelta, se alejó dejando a su prometida con las otras dos chicas.

-Ese Musou.- Kagura suspiró negando con la cabeza.- Cuando cambiará...

Kagome estaba atónita, jamás había presenciado tales comportamientos en su vida, no creyó que Rin actuara así frente a un tipo que bien la podía asesinar.

-Kagura, tú que acostumbras relacionarte con personas con mucho dinero...- Rin miró avergonzada a su amiga.

Kagura se sorprendió ante esas palabras, Rin nunca había mostrado interés en personas de alto nivel socioeconómico, ella era alguien humilde, con intereses carentes de vanidad.

-... no conoces a...

-... ¿Has oído el nombre de Inuyasha Shigeru?- Cortó Kagome.

Kagura miró atentamente a la muchacha de cabellos negros; vaya descaro el dirigirse así a ella. Si bien con una sola palabra podían echarla, pero sabía que no era muy sensato de su parte. Ante esa actitud, Kagura sólo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Kagome enrojeció de vergüenza por completo, no había medido sus palabras. Había corrido con una tremenda suerte, los Kobayashi no eran personas con mucha paciencia que digamos... y contaba perfectamente con la información de que Kagura siempre iba armada. Naraku no sólo poseía varios negocios y riquezas... la mayoría de ellos eran conseguidos deshonestamente, haciéndose también fama de ser un cruel asesino, sus dos hermanas menores eran expertas en ello desde los doce años, según le había informado hacía tiempo Rin.

-Kagura, por favor... yo... necesito saber. –Rogó Rin acercándose a su amiga. Kagura miró cruelmente a Kagome y luego la triste mirada de la muchacha de cabellera oscura. Sonrió débilmente.

-Está bien... Inuyasha Shigeru es el primer hijo de Inutaisho Shigeru con Izayoi Kishu, su segunda esposa. Se trata de una familia con mucho dinero, Inuyasha es el dueño de varios pequeños establecimientos textiles en todo Japón. Mientras que su medio hermano mayor Sesshomaru, cuenta con toda la cadena de hoteles Tsukino.

-Entonces, sí que se trata de personas adineradas.- Se atrevió a decir Kagome que oía todo desde una distancia prudente. Kagura ignoró aquel comentario.

-Ya veo...- Rin suspiró resignada, no sería nada fácil averiguar sobre el sujeto que acompañaba a Shigeru.

-¿Por qué deseabas saber sobre ese chico?- Kagura parecía interesada. Rin dudó, aunque al final se resignó a la idea de contarle lo sucedido a su casi hermana.

La chica de espesa cabellera oscura se dispuso a contarle lo ocurrido el día anterior. La mujer de mirada escarlata (pupilentes o.o) se sorprendió por el relato, no imaginaba a Inuyasha por esos lugares, Sesshomaru era otro caso pero...

-¿Inuyasha aquí?- Kagura contuvo una risa. Era algo realmente gracioso encontrar a Inuyasha Shigeru en un prostíbulo siendo que su novia y prometida era Kikyo Katsuhara, una chiquilla de unos veinte años bastante celosa tratándose de su novio.

-No te rías.- Pidió de mala gana la chica.- Kagome y yo estamos muy preocupadas por Sango... no nos ha querido decir que sucede... y no sabemos quien era, o que sucedió en esa habitación con ese sujeto...

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo a Kagura. ¿Acaso el muchacho que acompañaba a Inuyasha se trataría de...?

-Imposible.- La mujer cubrió su boca con una mano totalmente sorprendida, retrocedió unos pasos y luego salió de prisa de aquel lugar.

-¿Ka-kagura?- Rin parpadeó confundida.

Si su memoria no fallaba, el mejor amigo del segundo de los Shigeru era nada más que el joven Akibahara, el mismo que...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Miroku! ¡Por Dios! ¡Llevas todo el día sin salir de esta habitación! Había una junta pendiente con los Kinomoto (sí, perdí la inspiración para los apellidos ¬¬) ¡y nunca llegaste!- Reprochó Inuyasha a su amigo, quien se hallaba tumbado boca abajo en su revuelta cama, teniendo en la mano una botella de cerveza.- Estás así desde ayer, sabía que no era buena idea que vieras a esa chica...

-Mmm...- Fue lo único que profirió Miroku en estado total de ebriedad.

-Tomando no olvidarás tus penas, ¡No seas idiota!- Inuyasha le arrebató la botella; lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó violentamente intentando hacerle reaccionar.

Pero su intento por hacer mejorar a su amigo, cambió drásticamente al ver como los azules ojos del joven estaban impregnados en pequeñas lágrimas de dolor.

-Mi-miroku...- Inuyasha le soltó. El joven se sentó sobre la cama, mirando al suelo, el cual estaba cubierto por viejas fotografías, en su mayoría de él de niño acompañado de una pequeña de un par de años menor muy sonriente. Múltiples recortes de periódico con la noticia del asesinato de los Tanaka y la desaparición de Kohaku y Sango también yacían regados por toda la habitación.

Aquella pieza era realmente lastimosa, todo lo contrario hasta hacía varias horas. Las impecables cortinas grises, ahora rasgadas; la lámpara de noche hecha pedazos en el suelo, las sábanas revueltas, su televisor en el suelo, milagrosamente sin daño alguno y muchas de sus prendas de vestir rotas y sucias de una sustancia rojiza.

El chico de ojos ámbar posó su mirar en una de las paredes blancas, le inquietó el observar manchas de sangre en aquel lugar, luego se fijó en los puños de su amigo, tenían múltiples heridas. Probablemente en un arrebato había golpeado la pared haciéndose daño...

El ojiazul llevó sus manos a la cabeza nerviosamente, cerrando y abriendo los ojos continuamente tratando de que se le pasara la borrachera.

-Inuyasha... ella...- Titubeó.- la chica de ayer... es la misma Sango de las fotografías.

-Pero... qué....- Inuyasha se sentó a lado del hombre.

-Ella sabía mi nombre... yo le abracé, me correspondió pero después, me dijo que no era la persona que yo imaginaba... después me sacó de la habitación.

Inuyasha le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo en manera de apoyo... era más que obvio que se trataba de la misma chica, pero ella debía de tener sus razones.

-Miroku... ¿No has pensado...? Tal vez no desea que tengas relación con ella.

-¿Por qué habría de desear eso?- Miroku levantó la cabeza para mirar a Inuyasha, una vaga lágrima jugueteaba en su mejilla hasta llegar a su barbilla.- No lo comprendo...

-Piénsalo... tú eres un hombre de sociedad y ¿Ella qué es? Una prostituta... no querría manchar tu reputación...

-Tal vez... pero ¿Cómo es que llegó ahí? ¿Por qué no me vino a buscar en ese entonces?...

-Eso no lo sé Miroku.- Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

Se sentía fuera de lugar, él jamás había sido bueno para resolver problemas amorosos, mucho menos para consolar; aquel era un caso realmente excepcional.

-Arriba esos ánimos Miroku... aún hay oportunidad de recuperarla ¿No crees?- Trató de animar. El ojiazul sonrió levemente.- Ahora lo principal es curar esas heridas que tienes en las manos... y...- Miró a su alrededor nerviosamente.- Recoger este desastre n.nU

-Sí... tienes razón, gracias amigo.- Miroku sonrió dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Inuyasha.

-Y creo que lo mejor será que mañanas no vaya a trabajar...

-Te lo agradezco de verdad Inuyasha, pero ya has hecho bastante por mi. No pienso dejarte todo el trabajo a ti, ¡Luego ni me pagan el sueldo completo!- Reclamó alzando el puño.

Inuyasha sonrió, Miroku se animaba muy rápidamente. Era un sujeto extremista en realidad, sólo él armaba tales revueltos cuando se trataba de depresiones, y sólo tales fiestas cuando se encontraba de buen humor.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Naraku, necesito que hablemos.- Kagura irrumpió abruptamente en el estudio de su hermano.

El hombre de unos veintiocho años de edad, contaba con una espesa cabellera café oscura, ondulada, amarrada en una pequeña coleta. Sus ojos eran color carmesí y poseía una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Kagura, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a llamar antes de entrar? Un día de esos podrías llevarte una desagradable sorpresa por no hacerlo.- Musitó Naraku quien en ese momento leía tranquilamente unos documentos mientras tomaba una taza de café.

La chica ignoró aquel comentario. Su hermano mayor siempre le decía esas palabras... "¿Desagradable sorpresa?" no comprendía a qué se refería, aunque igualmente, no le era de mucha importancia averiguarlo.

-¿A qué has venido? Creí que estarías arreglando unos cuantos "asuntos pendientes" con Hiten Asakura (Insisto, los apellidos han dejado de ser mi fuerte xD) Ya te he dicho que es necesaria la desaparición de Inutaisho Shigeru.

-Y yo ya te he dicho que no estoy interesada en matar a un sujeto con tanto poder en esta ciudad como lo es él. – Kagura arrugó el ceño ya bastante molesta. No podía pasar mucho tiempo al lado de su hermano sin que este la sacara de quicio con sus órdenes.- Además, tanto Hiten como su hermano Manten son insoportables para mi, ¿Qué no puedes mandar a Musou o a Kanna?... se supone que los mejores para tratar esos asuntos son ellos dos...

-Así es, pero Kanna se encuentra fuera de la ciudad en compañía de Kikyo Katsuhara ¿Recuerdas? Esa chiquilla Kikyo, lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de tonta, ella no tiene ni idea de que su supuesta amiga Kanna es la encargada de sacarle toda la información relacionada con los Shigeru.

-Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes... ¿Qué hay de Musou?

-Le tengo más confianza a mi hermana menor que a un vil asesino como Musou...- Naraku sonaba despectivo al nombrar a ese sujeto.

**-**Si tan poca confianza le tienes, ¿entonces por qué es mi prometido?- Cuestionó la mujer. Su rostro ahora era inexpresivo.

Naraku no respondió. No estaba con ánimos de discutir con su hermana menor, no con esa fuerte jaqueca que le provocaba el no tener sus planes bien realizados.

Los sentimientos de Kagura hacia Musou eran todo un misterio puesto que jamás reprochó de su matrimonio arreglado, mas sin embargo nunca había mostrado afecto alguno por él. Se mostraba algo indiferente hacia el hombre y viceversa, por el contrario, los dos eran fríos y altaneros.

Kagura, en especial, era una chica un tanto excéntrica. Nadie le conocía del todo, ni siquiera Rin. Y aunque esta más de una vez le había intentado sacar a Kagura qué era lo que sentía respecto a Musou, nunca había conseguido respuesta.

-Dime.- Insistió.

Naraku, quien sólo frotaba su sien suavemente, lanzó un suspiro aburrido y miró a la chica de mala gana.

-Kagura, no pienso discutir el tema. Dime por qué estás aquí, si no estabas con Hiten, deberías estar cuidando el "negocio"...

-Es sobre Sango.- Cortó tajantemente. Naraku ahora le miraba con atención.

-¿Qué sucede con Tanaka?- preguntó.

-La chica no ha salido de su habitación desde ayer, no para de llorar desde que Inuyasha y otro sujeto, el cual no tengo idea de quien era, la fueron a buscar...- habló la chica dudando por primera vez si hacía bien en hablarle con la verdad a aquél hombre.

Sabía que había cosas de las cuales Naraku no comprendía absolutamente nada... pero ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás, sobre todo cuando causar que el dolor de cabeza de su hermano aumentara sería para ella un verdadero placer... y venganza.

Naraku le dio un trago prolongado a su taza de café...

-¿Inuyasha Shigeru? Sabes que no me gustan las bromas.- Naraku sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura. Kagura sintió repugnancia ante el gesto del hombre.

Al igual que Kagura, a Naraku le parecía imposible que Inuyasha se hallara en un lugar de esos.

-No bromeo, tu también sabes que no hago ese tipo de cosas.

-Compruebo que Inuyasha sin Kikyo es todo un pillo.- Una estridente carcajada brotó de la boca del castaño.

-No le veo la gracia... El asunto es que este chico que acompañaba a Inuyasha, iba exclusivamente en busca de Sango, pero no sabemos su nombre aún...

-¿Y...? Me tiene sin cuidado el estado anímico de esas chicas, mientras trabajen para mí todo está bien.

Naraku sacó de una de las gavetas de su escritorio un cigarrillo el cual se llevó a los labios.

-Ya sé, pero si Sango sigue así, es probable que acabes perdiendo a una de tus mejores chicas.- Kagura evitó la penetrante mirada de su hermano.- Y si mi sospechas son ciertas y la situación no cambia... tú podrías acabar preso.

-¿No exageras?- Kagura encendió el cigarrillo de Naraku con un fósforo que tomó de un mueble continuo.- ¿Cuál es el punto?

-Que el mejor amigo de Inuyasha Shigeru es Miroku Akibahara.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió por completo a Naraku, ante esta reacción, la chica de ojos escarlata sonrió.

"_Te tengo en mis manos hermanito..."_

**Continuará...**

**Fic y capítulo dedicado a _Aiosami_, oka! Aunque ya no hablemos tan seguido como antes, yo te sigo considerando una de mis mejores amigas y mi mamá-virtual; te adoro amiga!! **

N/A 

_Lamentando el retraso aquí les dejé este capítulo, el cual no hubiera sido subido sin la ayuda de mi hermanita _**Yashi**_ en ortografía y en muchas ideas contribuidas, ella se lleva yo creo que más de la mitad del crédito (muchísimas gracias linda!) El título del capítulo también fue de ella, así que.. waaa soy inservible xD gracias de nuevo sis!!_

_Aún no he visto una buena oportunidad para que Sesshomaru, Kikyo y demás personajes hagan aparición, así que les pido paciencia._

Confieso que la parte que más me gustó de este capítulo es en donde relato la situación de Miroku e Inuyasha, se me hizo muy fácil de redactar y me dejó conforme, espero les agradara T.T (que si no ¬¬...)

_Capítulo dedicado a mis hermanitas, Gaby, Alex y Lina, a mi gemelis y mi melly Naryís y Mandy, y a mi preciosa primi Yuzuriha. Muchas gracias por su apoyo!_

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!!**_ Por sus valiosos reviews!!! Les estoy eternamente agradecida!!!! Espero me dejen uno en este capítulo si no es mucha molestia T.T_

_Para contacto:_

**Kirara1114 (a)hotmail(.)com**

arroba

(.) punto xD

(por cierto, si fanfiction no lo marca completo, es mil ciento catorce, no catorce ¬¬)

Nos vemos!

_**Kuruma Chidori (IYA! P)**_


	6. Lazos

**"Muñeca de Porcelana"**

_Por Kuruma Chidori (Iya n.n)_

**Capítulo 6 "Lazos"**

Lo había tenido tan cerca, en un abrazo tan estrecho como cuando eran niños... Lo sabía, él la hubiera podido sacar de allí, le hubiera regresado la vida de antes; de ser así... hubiera tenido de nuevo en sus brazos a su hermano menor.

"Pero fui tan tonta" Se reprochó Sango mientras se peinaba los largos cabellos frente a un espejo roto. "De todas formas... es mejor así"

La joven sonrió con melancolía, tomó un pequeño broche rojo de su bolsillo y se amarró el cabello en una cola alta. La joven vestía un vestido rojo de falda corta y tacones altos.

-Sango, tienes trabajo...- Le gritó Kagura desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

-Ya voy...

La joven abrió la puerta, dando paso a un hombre joven, cerca de los veintitrés años, de grandes ojos verdes y alborotados cabellos rubios bastante apuesto...

Aquel muchacho tenía cierta preferencia por Sango, tratando siempre de conquistarla con regalos y palabras bonitas, las cuales no tenían efecto alguno en la fría e inexpresiva muchacha.

-Dos semanas sin verte preciosa.- Sonrió el chico, entregándole una rosa blanca.

-Sí...- Sango evitó la penetrante mirada de su compañero y tomándolo del brazo lo dirigió a la salida.- Vamos...

-¡Pero cuánta prisa!- El hombre sonrió animosamente.- Pero lamento informarte que esta vez no iremos a mi casa, es más...

Sango le miró momentáneamente, era extraño que Tatewaki Hitomi no la llevara directo a su hogar.

-Esta vez tenía planeado llevarte a cenar, tengo una reunión de trabajo y me veré con dos hombres, pero no deseo llegar solo...

-Ya veo, entonces esta vez sólo pagarás por llevarme a cenar...

-Exactamente, así que, mi querida Sango, quiero que te pongas algo más apropiado para la ocasión.- Tatewaki le entregó una bolsa que contenía algo de ropa.

-Es-está bien... enseguida estaré lista.- Sango sonrió levemente.

A los pocos minutos, Sango ya se encontraba lista, ataviada con un bello vestido negro largo, con abertura en la pierna derecha hasta la rodilla, con los hombros al aire y los cabellos sueltos con una diadema del mismo color que el fino vestido.

-Te ves preciosa.- Tatewaki sonrió muy feliz. Sango a su vez sólo asintió.- Pero falta algo...

El hombre sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, la cual abrió revelando su contenido a la muchacha.

-Cielos...- Sango parecía maravillada ante aquellas joyas. El hombre le colocó en el cuello una cadena con un pequeño brillante y le entregó dos aretes de diamante.- Gra-gracias Hitomi-san...

-No hay por qué darlas, ahora estás lista, vámonos... –El muchacho nuevamente le tendió el brazo y Sango lo tomó mientras caminaban lentamente a la salida.

-¡Sango! Te ves preciosa.- Rin sonrió emocionada al ver a su amiga tan arreglada.- Pareces una princesa...

-Gracias Rin.- Sango sonrió tiernamente y siguió caminando para la mirada atónita de Kagome y Chiyako.

Kagura sonrió internamente.

-Se ve muy bien... se nota que ella es una Watanabe... es igual a su madre.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Aún no sé cómo es que lograste convencerme de venir hasta aquí.- Masculló entre dientes el ojiazul.- Sabes que este tipo de cosas no van conmigo...

-De todas formas tenías que venir Miroku.- Inuyasha ya se había cansado de esperar y ahora jugaba con el tenedor golpeando las frágiles copas de cristal.- Es la primera vez que Hitomi nos hace esperar a una reunión de trabajo...

-En vez de traerme a mi, hubieras traído a Kikyo.- Farfulló cruzado de brazos. Miroku odiaba aquellas cenas en restaurantes caros y sobre todo, el tener que usar ese caluroso smoking, sentía que le asfixiaba.

-Déjate de bromas, sabes muy bien que ella no se encuentra en el país... además tú debías asistir.

-¡Bah! Lo haces sólo para que deje de pensar en ella...- respondió Miroku.

-Tal vez.- Inuyasha cada vez estaba más aburrido, y ya llevaba tomadas dos copas de vino blanco. El tercer hombre era de aspecto anciano, de cabellos canosos y anteojos. Myoga se mantenía en absorto silencio, escuchando la plática de sus dos acompañantes.

-Ah, miren...- Exclamó Myoga sonriente.- Allí viene, y parece que viene muy bien acompañado... es bastante bonita.

-Cierto, es una chica muy linda ¿No crees Miroku?- Inuyasha levantó la vista de la servilleta para mirar a la mujer de vestido negro.- ¿Miroku?

Inuyasha miró a Miroku y se sorprendió de que la mirada de este se hubiera tornado algo triste...

-¿Miroku, qué sucede?...

-Lamento mucho el retraso.- Tatewaki invitó a sentarse a Sango y se sentó a su lado.- Ella es mi novia, Sango Wa...

-Tanaka.- Cortó la muchacha sin mirar a los otros dos hombres.- Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches señorita.- Sonrió tiernamente Myoga Takeuchi.

-Bu-buenas noches.- Tartamudeó Inuyasha. Ahora entendía... ¡Pero qué coincidencia! Él tratando de distraer a su amigo, y los planes se le habían torcido...

Miroku estaba atónito, no sabía si cambiar la dirección de su mirada para no verla... o por el contrario, observar aquella embelesadora imagen... Jamás había visto mujer tan hermosa en su vida. Y pensar que hacía un par de días la había tenido en sus brazos...

-No... no sabía que tuvieras novia Hitomi.- Inuyasha se sentía curiosamente atraído por aquel tema, el cual atrajo la atención de Miroku y Myoga.

Sango a su vez mantenía la mirada gacha, estrujando la servilleta blanca sobre su regazo, tratando de ignorar la voz de aquel joven que, aunque le era conocida, se rehusaba a mirar.

-Pues sí, Sango es mi novia desde hace un par de meses.- Tatewaki sonrió alegremente pasando un brazo por los hombros desnudos de la mujer. Sango no dijo nada, pero su semblante era ligeramente triste.

-Ya veo, entonces aún no hay planes de boda ¿Verdad Hitomi?- Myoga rió.

A cada palabra Miroku sentía que la sangre le hervía... no podía ver con aquella cara tan triste a su amada Sango... no podía soportar que ese tipo la tocara de aquella forma...

-Pues por el momento no, aunque creo que no tardaremos, ¿no mi amor?- Tatewaki se acercó al rostro de la muchacha besándola tiernamente... beso que fue correspondido forzosamente por la chica, pero que ante los ojos de Miroku, parecía real. La joven tomó la copa de vino que el acababan de servir para darle un trago, mientras que sonreía falsamente.

-Así es.- La joven miró por primera vez a los tres hombres, sintiéndose inquieta al toparse con esos ojos ambarinos que ya conocía... –Tatewaki y yo nos casaremos muy pron...

Sango paró en seco al notar la presencia de esa mirada turquesa...esa mirada que ahora la asechaba con tanta tristeza, con tanto rencor... con tantas preguntas.

-Mi... Miroku...- Sango sintió que la mano le temblaba, quedándose sin fuerza, y por consecuencia, dejando caer la copa, la cual al contacto con el suelo se hizo añicos.- ¡Ah! Pe-perdón...

-No te preocupes, mi cielo.- Tatewaki la volvió a besar, aunque esta vez, Sango se separó violentamente ante el roce con sus labios. Myoga se excusó en ese momento para ir a los sanitarios mientras que Inuyasha, con una seña, llamaba al camarero para que recogiera los cristales.

-¿Quieres avergonzarme o qué?- Susurró abruptamente y en tono altanero Tatewaki a la muchacha.- Eres mi novia, así que actúa como tal...

-Pero... ¡Ay!- Sango cerró los ojos ante la violenta reacción del rubio al ser tomada por la muñeca con tanta fuerza.

El ojiazul no aguantó, no podía permitir que lastimaran a la chica... ¡Eso no pasaría frente a sus ojos!

-¡Déjala!- Miroku se levantó del asiento con tanta rapidez que tiró una copa, regando todo su contenido en el mantel rojo.

-¿Akibahara?- Tatewaki lo miró de mala gana.- ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Es mi chica, tengo todo el derecho de hacer con ella lo que me plazca...

Había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. El ojiazul, totalmente fuera de sus casillas y sin poder contenerse, golpeó al muchacho rubio, tumbándolo en el suelo.

-¡Miroku!- Gritó escandalizado Inuyasha, tratando de detener a su amigo, pero este ya había tomado del brazo a Sango y la llevaba fuera del lugar.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Miroku!- Sango trataba de forcejear en vano. Miroku se hallaba tan molesto con ese sujeto, con ella...

-¿Me engañaste?- Gritó en tono dolido el hombre- ¿Ese tipo es en verdad tu novio?

Sango no respondió, miraba el pavimento con suma atención.

-¡Responde! ¡Cómo una prostituta puede ser novia de un hombre como Tatewaki Hitomi!- Miroku hacía todo lo posible para contener un golpe a Sango.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!- Estalló la castaña.- No tienes ningún derecho en tratarme de esta forma tan humillante...

-Pero es lo que eres, ¿O no?- La desafió.- ¡Una vil golfa!

La joven extendió una mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada, pero Miroku la detuvo con fuerza...

-Eres un...- Una lágrima de coraje resbalaba por la pálida mejilla de Sango.

-¿Un qué? ¡Anda, dilo!

La joven no podía hablar... no podía ver de frente a ese muchacho...

-Un... un...- La joven dejó caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de él, soltando todas las lágrimas que se había guardado en esos dos días, sintiendo como, nuevamente, los brazos de Miroku le rodeaban en un estrecho abrazo.

-Anda... salgamos de aquí...

Miroku la guió a su auto sin dejar de abrazarla... no la dejaría ir... no ahora que la tenía consigo.

La joven asintió y subió al vehículo, tomando el pañuelo azul que Miroku le tendía para limpiar sus lágrimas, ninguno los dos sabía que alguien los estaba vigilando...

-Vaya... tenías razón.- Musou subió la ventanilla de su auto, ya había visto suficiente.

-Esto no le agradará nada a Naraku.- Kagura sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Podrías meterlo en problemas.- Musou la miró interesado.- ¿Sabes que si Sango delata a Naraku nosotros saldríamos pagando un precio muy caro?

-Lo dudo... Sango no tiene ni la más remota idea de que Naraku fue quien mandó matar a sus padres...

-Sí, lo sé. Pero si Sango le dice a Miroku Akibahara que trabaja en un prostíbulo a cargo de Naraku Kobayashi... ¿No crees que sospecharán?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Naraku es un hombre de sociedad, Akibahara debe de conocerlo... Se supone que Sango está muerta ya que nunca la encontraron... si relacionamos a tu hermano con el caso de los Watanabe...

-Será problema de Naraku.- Kagura se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero él podría arrastrarnos, al igual que a Kanna, a prisión...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-No los esperaba, Sesshomaru...- Izayoi miró con curiosidad al hombre de ojos ambarinos, cabellos ligeramente plateados y lacios, amarrados en una coleta que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, y semblante frío, el cual llevaba del brazo a una muchacha de larga cabellera roja hasta la cintura y preciosos ojos verdes, con una tierna sonrisa. La muchacha portaba un bonito vestido azul oscuro.

-Buenas noches señora.- Saludó Ayame cortésmente. Izayoi sonrió.

-Vengo a ver a mi padre Izayoi... –Soltó tajantemente Sesshomaru, sin detenerse a saludar a la mujer.

Ayame y él regresaban de una fiesta, por lo que usaba un smoking, que, al igual que Miroku, usar aquellas prendas tan calurosas lo ponían de mal humor... aunque tratándose de la esposa de su padre, eso no era nuevo.

-Lamento decirte, Sesshomaru, que él no se encuentra.- Contestó con tono autoritario la mujer de espesa cabellera negra levantándose del sofá en donde se encontraba. Aún tratándose del primogénito de su marido, jamás había permitido, ni siquiera cuando éste era un niño, que Sesshomaru le hablara en ese tono tan altanero que reservaba exclusivamente para ella... ahora que él era todo un hombre, las cosas no habían cambiado.

-Bien... ¿En dónde está Inuyasha?- Sesshomaru se soltó del brazo de su prometida para dirigirse al mini bar de la estancia y servirse un whisky.

-Tengo entendido que está en una reunión de trabajo...

-Con Akibahara, supongo...

-Sí. ¿Cuándo le dejarás de llamar por su apellido? Conocemos a Miroku desde hace casi diez años...

-En lo que a mi respecta, Miroku Akibahara es el amigo de Inuyasha, no mío. Y si recuerdo... él pasó toda su vida con su abuelo. Los padres de Miroku eran amigos de mi padre y tuyos, no míos.- Recalcó.

Sesshomaru dejó el vaso que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y salió de la estancia rumbo a su habitación.

-Pe-perdónelo señora... hoy no ha sido un buen día para él.- Trató de excusarlo Ayame, quien siguió a su novio.

Izayoi suspiró...

-Ay, Sesshomaru... si supieras que tu madre era tía de Miroku...

Namida Akibahara, había sido la primogénita de Shakko Akibahara, abuelo de Miroku... Namida había sido la mejor amiga de Izayoi Kurosawa durante años. Izayoi por ese tiempo era novia de Inutaisho Shigeru, mas sin embargo... a los pocos meses, una discusión los separó, e Inutaisho, guiado por el despecho, se desposó con Namida y teniendo en ese matrimonio a Sesshomaru... Shakko, indignado por la atrocidad que había cometido su hija, desconoció por completo a Sesshomaru, por lo que para el niño... su abuelo jamás existió.

Pocos años después, el hermano menor de Namida, Omari, se casó con una muchacha de nombre Aki, la cual pronto dio a luz a Miroku.

-Desgraciadamente tenían que hacer ese viaje...- Izayoi volvió a sentarse en el sofá color crema, frotando suavemente su sien tratando de dispersar el dolor de cabeza.

Las dos parejas, unidas por el mismo trabajo, habían hecho un viaje de negocios a países extranjeros, dejando a Sesshomaru con una nana y a Miroku con su abuelo paterno.

Ese día, Inutaisho había olvidado algunos documentos en la oficina, por lo que pidió a Namida que se adelantara con el matrimonio Akibahara al aeropuerto. Pero un accidente automovilístico hizo que chocaran, y tristemente, ninguno sobrevivió...

-Y a los cuatro años Inutaisho y yo nos casamos...- Suspiró la mujer.

Inutaisho jamás se lo había dicho a Sesshomaru o a Inuyasha... lo mismo que el ya fallecido Shakko Akibahara. Inutaisho sabía que normalmente, parte de aquella millonaria herencia del viejo le correspondía a su nieto Sesshomaru... pero si éste había decidido entregar todo a Miroku...

-No hay ningún problema con eso.- Izayoi sonrió levemente, dando un trago a la taza de té que tenía sobre la mesita de centro. – Tarde o temprano Inutaisho se lo dirá, y entenderá que Miroku es su primo...

**Continuará...**

**Fic dedicado a oka _Aiosami _que espero pronto sus problemas estén solucionados, besos oka!**

**Hola gente! n.n**

**Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, ya que a partir de aquí las cosas estarán más interesantes... o eso espero yo ;;**

**Se habrán dado cuenta del nombre, Tatewaki Hitomi, se trata del nombre verdadero del hombre que poseyó Naraku en la serie n.n No se me ocurrió algo mejor u.u**

**Muchas gracias a mi sis Gaby que me ayudó nuevamente con este capítulo ;; no sé qué haría sin su valioso apoyo.**

**Agradezco todos sus reviews!!!! Me ponen muy contenta!!! ;; espero me dejen uno en este capítulo n.n**

**Dedicado también, a mis hermanas _Alex, Gaby, Lina,_ y a mi primi _Yuzu_, las quiero!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**IyArI**


	7. Lluvia

Konnichiwa!!! Si bien me tardé un "poquito" en actualizar n.nU primero a falta de ideas, luego me estanqué, después, por una y otra razón carecí de tiempo, para como mi teclado sufrió un accidente � (mi linda hermana dejó el teclado sobre el monitor, éste se calló y las teclas salieron volando y la tecla del guión se perdió... �U pero ya apareció T.T después de una angustiante semana... en el jardín O.O!) 

**Seis capítulos y ya pasé los 100 reviews!! Cuando me informaron de esto no cabía en mi de gusto!!! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, gracias por tomarse la molestia en leerme y dejarme su opinión ! Significa muchísimo para mí ;; así como los mails que me han mandado, y que me hallan agregado a su msn nn**

**A todos ustedes, les dedico éste capítulo, pero en especial a cinco personitas que quiero mucho n.n**

Mis hermanas **_Alex_**, **_Gaby_** y **_Lina_**, quienes desde el principio han estado a mi lado. (luego les mando un mail nn)

A **_Claudio_** (o.O) que le agradezco inmensamente todos los momentos buenos y amenos que compartimos, las risas que me sacó, incluso cuando hablábamos en las madrugadas y me caía de sueño xD el distraerme y alegrarme con sus locuras y ocurrencias. Gracias por ser un gran amigo con quien puedo compartir mis idioteces abiertamente xD un beso niño (Y arriba ese animo con los fics! Tú puedes! n.n)

A mi **_primi Yuzu_** ;;!!! Que la tengo perdida y me anda preocupando mucho (loka!!! Que es de ti?!?!) gracias por apoyarme y obligarme a seguir con cada uno de mis proyectos, por tus bellos regalos, tu valiosa amistad y el que siempre te acuerdes de mi. Perdona que yo no esté para ti como tú lo estás para mí, prometo cambiar eso de ahora en adelante prima. Te quiero mucho pequeña ;; (que eres mayor que yo! xD) besotes!

**Sin más que decir, les dejo el capi. (por cierto... gracias! xDDD) **

**Fic dedicado por completo a Aiosami (que ya no me ha leído, pero yo tampoco a ti!!) te quiero oka! Y te extraño ...**

"Muñeca de Porcelana" Por Kuruma Chidori Capítulo 7 "Lluvia" 

-Es bueno estar en casa.- Sonrió sucintamente una muchacha de aparentes veinte años, de larga y lacia cabellera fuliginosa, calma mirada ocre, y de una belleza abrumadora.

Kikyo Katsuhara era hija de una pareja de famosos empresarios y su comportamiento era el de toda una dama de sociedad. Su acompañante sólo asintió con la cabeza de forma concisa.

Kanna Kobayashi, una mujer cercana a los veintiséis años. De fría mirada oscura oculta tras el grueso armazón de sus gafas, cabellera negra con ligeros toques platinados hasta los hombros, tez intensamente clara, y delgada figura, era una joven callada al igual que Kikyo...

¿Quién pensaría que tras esa apariencia imperturbable y silencio extremo se hallaría una de las mujeres más desalmadas y sanguinarias de la ciudad?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?- Invitó la muchacha de mirada castaña. Las dos se encontraban en un taxi camino a casa de ésta.

-Bien.- Una fría y escueta sonrisa se curvó en el casi transparente perfil de la muchacha...

Aquella situación comenzaba a fastidiarle, la mujer de hebras negras a veces era tan indiferente, que la incomodidad reinaba en ella... sin tomar en cuenta que jamás había sido de amistades.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- Preguntó Miroku a la castaña.

Hacía un par de minutos que habían llegado a la casa de éste, pero ninguno había bajado del auto ni dicho palabra alguna desde entonces; el único sonido que se podía auscultar era los suaves sollozos de Sango y el cantar de los grillos de aquella tranquila calle.

Escasas luces iluminaban la zona en donde vivía el ojiazul. Miroku mantenía la mirada fija en el volante al igual que sus dos manos, moviendo los dedos de forma inquieta de vez en cuando. En cambio, la muchacha miraba hacia la ventanilla, tratando de dar un buen subterfugio para no tener que prestarle mucha atención a su compañero. Pero la interrogante provocó que retraídamente Sango mirara de reojo al hombre, con un mar de sensaciones y palabras luchando por salir de su garganta y al mismo tiempo, sin intención alguna de ser dichas.

Sus labios deseaban formular un "sí", con el fin de no preocupar más a su amigo, pues no merecía otra carga, pese a que todos los problemas habían sido obra suya...mientras que su mente y su corazón sermoneaban en un mar de lágrimas un cortante "no", el cual era poseedor de verdad... Pero finalmente, su ser calló, ocultando sus sentimientos, sin intención de cambiar ello, tal y como tantas veces lo había hecho, dejando en duda al ojiazul.

-Quiero irme de aquí.- Protestó la mujer abriendo la puerta del vehículo, pero la mano del sujeto la tomó de la muñeca conteniéndole.

-No, espera...

-Suéltame.- Soltó fría, lanzándole una mirada mordaz, dispuesta a, si la situación lo requiriese, golpearle si se oponía nuevamente.- ¿No te ha bastado el daño que ya me has hecho?

-¡Y qué! ¿Preferías que dejase que aquél tipo te golpease?-Farfulló.

-¡En todo caso hubiera sido preferible! Hubiera... sido lo mejor.- Con la cabeza gacha, cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta arrugarlos, le molestaba tanto sentirse vulnerable. Sin embargo, esa noche sólo había actuado de una manera débil...

-Pues yo no lo creo así.- Miroku apretaba los dientes, conteniendo el coraje que el causaban las palabras de Sango.-No hubiera permitido que te dañaran... no más.

-¿A qué te refieres?- La castaña había dejado de hacer esfuerzos por safarse de la fuerte mano del hombre, pero aún sin dejar que éste le mirase de manera abierta.

-¿Crees que no me lo he imaginado?- El muchacho le jalaba delicadamente, con la intención de abrazarla, pero la joven logró alejarse a tiempo.

-No me toques.

-... sé que has pasado por mucho dolor.- Prosiguió, intentando ignorar el hecho de que la chica fuera distante y arisca, aunque esto representaba un gran dolor para él.

-Pues si ya lo sabes, déjame ir y no me vuelvas a buscar.- Sentenció cortante.

-¿Estás segura?... ¿De verdad deseas no volver a verme... jamás?- Sonrió tristemente. Sabía que de aquella respuesta se decidiría todo...

Pero la joven de cabellos marrones no respondió. ¿A quién engañaba? Miroku representaba un amigo y quisiera o no, ¡le encantaba el chico!

-Dime.- Insistió. Soportaría todo en ese momento... igual, una despedida, no tendría que ser tan dolorosa, esas cosas siempre pasaban.

-¡No sé!- Gritó por fin, evitando romper nuevamente en llanto. Apartaba de forma brusca los brazos del muchacho que suplicaban en rodearle.

La quietud de la calle poco a poco fue rota por las gotas de lluvia, que juguetonamente, caían en las hojas de los verdes árboles y empañaban los cristales del vehículo. Sango miró concentrada cómo eran que éstas resbalaban por el parabrisas, dejando un pequeño camino húmedo a su paso.

-Pues yo no podría vivir sin verte. No voy a permitir que te alejes de mi nuevamente...- Miroku respiró profundo, ahogando un sollozo de desesperación y determinación. Jamás había dicho ese tipo de cosas a una dama... ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Sólo se comportaba de esa manera tan empalagosa cuando la castaña estaba cerca.

Sango le miró fijamente, esa mirada añil...

El sólo pensar que ese par de zafiros le dejarían de observar, con tanto cariño, con tanta tristeza, deseándola, sin llegar a ser ofensivo y depravado como su clientela le volvía loca, esas turquesas eran suyas, suyas y de nadie más...

-Quédate a mi lado.- Suplicó el ojiazul.- Duerme conmigo.

-¿Qué dices?- Sango pareció conmocionada.

-No quiero ser un cliente tuyo, si es lo que piensas.- Sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de la chica con ternura, sintiendo cómo era que ésta comenzaba a transmitir calidez: estaba sonrojada.- Sólo me gustaría abrazarte y sentir que te puedo proteger... después tú decide si deseas que salga de tu vida para siempre.

-Yo... no sé, no creo que sea lo adecuado... yo...- Titubeó, hasta que finalmente, en un arrebato, salió rápidamente del auto, Miroku le siguió, no le permitiría irse ¡No podía!

Las lágrimas de Sango se armonizaban con las gotas de lluvia que fuertemente golpeaban sus mejillas enrojecidas, el frío le calaba casi entera, huir, huir... ¡Siempre huir!

Estaba harta de aquello, pero no deseaba que Miroku se acercara más. Sentía un enorme vacío en su interior, el miedo le embargaba, la confusión le mataba de a poco dolorosamente, y la lluvia limpiaba de mala forma las grandes cantidades de maquillaje que su rostro había portado horas antes, dándole un mal aspecto.

-¡Espera! ¡Sango!- Gritó desesperado.

... No más, no más. Que esa voz muriera, que los recuerdos no volvieran, que la tristeza y la confusión se disipara, que la lluvia cesara de raíz...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Piensas hablar?- Naraku se mantenía concentrado sobre el ventanal de su habitación dándole la espalda a Kagura, observando como era que las gotas de lluvia resbalaban sobre el frío cristal, formando diversas figuras imaginativas. Su voz era tranquila, pero un dejo de amenaza llegó hasta los perceptivos oídos de su hermana menor.

-Podría hacerlo.-La mujer se entretenía observando los retratos que su hermano mantenía en el librero de la pieza, detuvo su mirar en una fotografía donde se descubrían su hermano, Inutaisho Shigeru, y el que podría asegurar su primogénito, los tres parecían hallarse en una cena de gala, compartiendo la misma mesa. Kagura se sintió intimidada ante la fría mirada del muchacho, incluso cuando se trataba de un retrato y no más...

No cabía duda en que Sesshomaru era un hombre muy apuesto.

-Pero no lo harás, ¿Cierto?- El hombre fijó su atención en la joven de ojos color granate.

-Si lo hiciera, sé que me llevarías contigo a prisión... sin embargo...- Kagura sonrió maliciosamente- todos sabemos que tu me has obligado a todo esto, amenazando mi vida si me negara. Así que...

-Morirías antes de abrir la boca.- Cortó tajantemente Naraku, molesto ante la arrogancia de la chica y tomando una copa y llenándola del costoso whisky que solía adquirir a menudo.- Bien sabes que a mi no me importaría matar a mi hermanita, incluso Musou estaría dispuesta a hacerlo... Aunque...- Naraku disfrutaba enormemente la mueca de asco que se dibujaba en el semblante de la mujer.- no me molestaría cumplir esa tarea con mis propias manos.

-Musou jamás me haría daño.- Musitó seriamente, logrando que la curiosidad naciera en el frío corazón de Naraku. Has lo que quieras, lo único que deseo es que te pudras en el infierno.- Kagura salió del cuarto, azotando la puerta.

El hombre sonrió divertido. No lograba entender cómo era que Kagura se exaltaba por tan poca cosa. En todo caso, sus amenazas no le eran relevantes, le llamaba más la atención lo que decía de Musou...

Si algo siempre había deseado saber, era qué relación mantenían estos dos, fuera del trabajo y del matrimonio arreglado.

-...Adelante.- Exclamó al oír que llamaban a su puerta. Pocas eran las personas que mantenían el juego de llaves de su residencia en las manos, entre ellos, sus hermanas y el pequeño Kohaku.- Ah, con que eras tú, no esperaba tu regreso hoy.

-Kikyo tenía muchos deseos de regresar, no le pude convencer de lo contrario.- Informó Kanna, quien portaba un bello vestido blanco hasta los tobillos, con los cabellos recogidos de una forma exquisita, siendo adornados por una fina diadema color crema. - ¿Nos vamos?

-Enseguida.- Naraku tomó su chaqueta, tomando del brazo a su hermana y saliendo de la habitación, y luego de la mansión.

No era extraño para la servidumbre ver como era que el par de hermanos salían juntos a reuniones o cenas de la alta sociedad. Después de todo, no era mal visto, y si Naraku lo desease, Kagura se encargaría de encontrarle la chica apropiada...

-¿Y qué fue lo que averiguaste sobre la familia Shigeru?- Cuestionó a la joven.

Kanna sonrió con maldad...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por más que lo pensara y repensara, por más que recordara y trataba de entender y dar lógica al comportamiento tan excesivamente bisoño de su mejor amigo, Inuyasha no lograba comprender, cómo era que Miroku había sido tan idiota al agredir de tal forma a un hombre como Tatewaki, salir corriendo tirando personas de rangos sumamente altos de un restaurante tan prestigioso, armar tal escándalo que hasta la policía se había hecho presente... y todo por "salvar" a una prostituta.

-Dios, eres tan bruto como Sesshomaru.- Se dijo, sobando sus sienes delicadamente, intentando inútilmente que la jaqueca pereciera en él, aprovechando que el semáforo se hallase en rojo.

Después de que él se ofreciera a pagar los daños ocasionados (Que ya después le cobraría al ojiazul con creces) había subido a un vehículo que había rentado, por mientras que el suyo siguiera en el taller mecánico, y se dirigía al prostíbulo que días antes hubiesen visitado.

No se le ocurría otro lugar, tontamente sólo podía pensar que Sango hubiese exigido ser llevada a su "hogar"... y que ante el comportamiento tan necio de Miroku, era todo menos probable que se hallasen ahí.

Su mente le repetía una y otra vez que debía encontrar a ese par, ¿para qué? Ni él sabía exactamente. Sin embargo, inconscientemente, lo único que deseaba era ver de nuevo a aquella criatura de rostro angelical y espesa cabellera obscura...

Si no mal recordaba haber escuchado, su nombre era Kagome.

-Sí... es muy bonita.- Se dijo sin pensar. No tardó mucho en llegar; bajó del auto rápidamente con el fin de no empaparse por la lluvia que caía cada vez con más fuerza, topándose con al agradable sorpresa de ser recibido por...

-¡Tú de nuevo!- Desde aquel caluroso saludo, Inuyasha dio por hecho que Kouga y él jamás se llevarían bien.

-Si, yo de nuevo. Y si no te molesta entraré... no deseo mojarme más...

-Sí, sí me molesta. Y por mí está bien que te mojes.- El hombre de ojos verdes le cerró el paso.- Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí...

-¡Yo..!... Yo estoy buscando a mi amigo Miroku, él está con Sango, pensé que podrían hallarse aquí.- Inuyasha trataba de contener su molestia, no iba a ser como su mejor amigo que armaba alboroto por nada.

-¿A Sango? Ella se fue con un sujeto que le frecuenta seguidamente, aunque desde hace hora y media esperaba su regreso... ¿Qué tiene que ver tu amigo con ella?

-Eso no importa.- El chico se cruzó de brazos, no tenía planeado relatarle todo lo acontecido en el restaurante. Por el contrario, trataba de disipar a Kagome por encima del hombro de Kouga.

-¿A quién buscas bestia?- Soltó con sorna. Inuyasha le ignoró, por fin la veía...

Apenas se percataba cuánto había necesitado de su presencia, aunque esto significara verla con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-¡Inuyasha!- Kagome apartó a Kouga, y saltando sobre el joven de mirada ambarina y cabellos castaños, la lluvia poco a poco comenzaba a empaparle. –Tú tal vez sepas donde se encuentra Sango...

-Este, sí. Está con Miroku... creo.- Soltó, cohibido ante la cercanía que mantenía con una casi completa desconocida a medio vestir, y con el frío que ya estaba sintiendo.

-¿Miroku? ¿Y quién es ese?

-El chico con el que vine la vez pasada...

-¡Ah! Pero... pero ¿Cómo es que está a su lado? Hemos estado muy preocupadas.- Kagome cubrió su cuerpo con una manta que le había conseguido Kouga y que ahora éste le tendía, no podía permitir que la joven enfermase.

-Ella estará bien... Miroku no es un hombre malo.- Trató de tranquilizarle con una dulce sonrisa, cosa no común en él.

-Eso espero.- Rin apareció, con una mirada repleta de preocupación y portando una sensual lencería. Sus cabellos caían cual cascada sobre sus desnudos hombros. Tanto Kouga como Inuyasha podían percibir perfectamente la voz entre cortada de la mujer.

Rin temía demasiado por su mejor amiga, los días anteriores había estado tan deprimida, que temí que pudiese cometer una tontería.

-Tiene que estar bien, tiene qué...

**Continuará...**

O.o y acabé n.n espero les haya gustado, aunque yo le sentí muy rollero y dramático .. en fin...

Aunque me costó un poco de tiempo en el ciber...

**He aquí los agradecimientos de los reviews xD!**

**Sesshi: **holas!!! s no mal recuerdo tb lees corazon de dos nn pues sobre tu duda, sessh se queda con Kagura O.o espero no te moleste, aunque al final podria salir con rin, no lo sé, gracias por los dos reviews xDbesos: Chidori

**Lucesita: **sis!!! holas jeje, muchas gracia spor el review!!! yo tb te quiero mucho ;; espero este cap te guste que va dedicado a ti con mucho cariño, besotes: iya-corazón

**Tsuki no mizu:** Mil gracias por el review! espero otro si s epuede :P Chidori

**Sango 900:** Gracias!!! me alegra que te guste

**Krizue:** Gracias por tu review linda n.n

**Nathari-Chan:** Claro que lo hare jaja!!! gracias por el review: Kuruma

**Claudio:** wolas! :P gracias por leer! y sí, tienes razón sobre tatewaki, mi oido em falloó, espero te guste este capituloq ue va para ti, besos: Iya

**Gemelis:** Gracias linda! y nunca me cansare de oirlo xDD! te quiero sis gemelis! besos: Iyis

**Yo**: Gracias por tu review...

**Linis: **Hola mi sis Luna!!!! o que sorpresota tan linda! mil gracias! este capitulo va para ti ;; te quelo: Iya-Àngel n.n

**Aoki Mind**: Mil gracias!

**Primi:** Holas yuzu!! te extraño!!! t mando un besote, este va apra i n.n te quiere: Iya

**Yuna Aoki:** Hey! cuanto tiempo!!! gracias por el review, ojala te vea luego: Kirarita.

**Sango-Sama:** Muchas gracias! espero leas este, besos: Kuruma

**Alex:** TT hola mi sis!!!! gracias por leerme, significa mucho, te extaño, espero me escribas, besototes: Iyis xD

**Silvia:** Gracias! espero leas este: Chidori

Espero actualizar pronto, besos a todos:

**Iyari**


	8. A tu lado

**"Muñeca de Porcelana"**  
_Por Kuruma Michiyo Chidori_  
**Capítulo 8 "A tu lado"**

¿Por qué no te tranquilizas un poco- Sugirió Ayame, colocándose detrás de su novio y envolviéndole en delicado abrazo.  
Mas Sesshomaru no se hallaba de humor en esos momentos por lo que le hizo a un lado de manera ruda... ¡Quién se creía Izayoi! El que fuera la mujer de su padre no le daba derecho a... ¿Qué te pasa? Deberías de ser un poco más amable conmigo.- Ayame parecía fastidiada del comportamiento tan iracundo de su novio, estaba harta de tenerle que tranquilizar después de sus desplantes de niño grande y que luego él se tornara a disgusto con su presencia.- Si sigues así no faltará mucho para que salga de tu vida...

-Si tanto te molesta, lárgate de una buena vez.- Soltó con frialdad, levantándose de su asiento y ubicándose frente a la ventana de su habitación, observando la admirable vista de la ciudad que poseía, advirtiendo las luces de cada uno de los edificios y el caer de la lluvia, resonando como campanillas de cristal al colisionar en las frágiles hojas de los árboles que rodeaban su morada.

�-No hablarás enserio- Le riñó, no podía creer que Sesshomaru le tratase así... ¡Era imposibleÉl siempre había sido frío y taciturno pero...  
-Ya te dije, haz lo que se te dé la gana.- Repitió, esta vez mirándole cáusticamente, sin la más mínima intención de alargar aquella discusión.  
-Bien.- Ayame salió de la pieza en silencio, con una mirada cargada en furor y azotando la puerta al salir, logrando que el pequeño retrato que pendía de una de las paredes, cayera, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Con paso lento, Sesshomaru recogió la fotografía, despejándola de los pequeños cristales que le cubrían. Una lacónica sonrisa se plasmó en su indiferente rostro al contemplarle.  
Se trataba de él y Ayame... ésta abrazándole del brazo con una enorme sonrisa mientras que él, serio y frío, portaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos.  
Lo recordaba perfectamente... esa foto había sido tomada en Francia hacía un par de meses.  
Ayame había insistido tanto en poseer un ramo de flores, que Sesshomaru, con el fin de que la joven parara de parlotear, se lo había obsequiado... obteniendo como mérito un estrecho abrazo...

Por un momento el joven se sintió culpable por su acción... después de todo, Ayame le cumplía todas sus peticiones y voluntades, dispuesta a seguirle a donde éste pidiera sin negarse u oponer resistencia. Sin embargo... ¿qué le había dado él? Un ramo de flores... sólo un ramo que ella rogó después de dos años de noviazgo, después de dos años de felicidad que la pelirroja le había brindado...

-Se le pasará.- Dio por sentencia, colocando la fotografía sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama.  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
Deseó morirse en el momento que Miroku le había dado alcance, tomándole del brazo con fuerza extraordinaria y llevándole hasta su pecho, tratando de resguardarla de la lluvia que azotaba sobre sus desnudos hombros, colocándose debajo de la copa de un frondoso olmo. (Que les caiga un rayo:D!)

¿Qué acaso el tipo no entendía que no deseaba verlo¡Qué era demasiado pedir que le dejase en paz de una buena vez!  
¡Suéltame- Gritó, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la mejilla de Miroku, pero éste no le soltó, se mantuvo reacio en tomar fuertemente los hombros de la joven, llevándole consigo casi a rastras, forcejeando hasta la casa del muchacho.

Finalmente los dos se veían amparados bajo el mismo techo. El muchacho se orientó a encender la luz, iluminando aquella salita blanca de sillones color melón, y lanzándole una tranquila mirada, salió de ahí.  
Sango se mantenía en silencio, ciñendo su propio cuerpo con el fin de calentarse.

Se hallaba completamente coercida, pues pese a que se trataba de la segunda vez que se hallaba en esa casa, los lujos de esta eran intimidantes para alguien que subsistía en un pequeño cuarto oscuro y dormía en un colchón viejo. Miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, con deseos de nuevamente salir de ahí, pero tan cansada que su cuerpo se mantenía remiso a responder.

Sentía que la piel le pesaba a causa de tanto frío, sus cabellos empapados mojaban sus hombros haciendo que gotitas de agua humedecieran poco a poco la fina alfombra al resbalar por su cuerpo; y fue cuando se dio cuenta, que el valioso collar que le había brindado Tatewaki, se había perdido desde hacía horas...

Sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, Sango se adentró a la casa, tal vez en encuentro de Miroku, o inconscientemente, en la desesperada busca de algo con lo que pudiese entrar en calor.

-Ah, aquí estás.- Miroku cubrió a Sango con una toalla de tonalidad roja y con lentitud, la dirigió hasta un cuarto... su cuarto.- Toma.- Le tendió algunas ropas, las cuales Sango tomó tímidamente.- Puedes cambiarte ahí, yo esperaré aquí afuera.

La joven cerró la puerta de la pieza tras de sí, no sin antes notar expectante la sonrisa cariñosa que había surcado el humedecido rostro del chico.

Sentándose en la mullida cama de Miroku, Sango lanzó un prolongado suspiro deseando llorar... Tal vez por el agotamiento que sentía, o por toda la mezcla de sentimientos de la que era presa.

Observó las prendas que le había entregado, sonriendo levemente al ver que no era más que la pijama de Miroku: un pantalón azul a cuadros y una camisa que le hacía juego. Observó calma la habitación... blanca con cortinas grises y la puerta del mismo color... era un lugar agradable.

Lentamente, se despojó del fino vestido y se colocó las ropas, sintiendo la agradable sensación de tibieza recorrer su cuerpo. Secó las hebras castañas de su cabeza con la toalla roja y amarrando el cabello con torpeza, se miró en el espejo de la habitación, molestándose por el aspecto tan lastimoso que mantenía.

Dirigiéndose al baño de la pieza, limpió el maquillaje corrido, sorprendiéndose por completo al observar su rostro completamente limpio de máscaras, limpio de mentiras... de los besos de un desconocido, de las caricias frías del extraño con que pasaba las noches... limpio y pulcro.

Le sorprendía el ver sus ojos sin una pizca de sombras o rimel, sin delineadores... sus ojos como eran en verdad, de un marrón brillante y lleno de vida. Sus labios rosas, delgados y finos, sus mejillas sonrosadas libres de polvos.  
Decidida pero titubeante, retiró los aretes de brillante que aún llevaba, los anillos, las pulseras, se despojó del esmalte de uñas y desamarró su cabello, peinándole con el cepillo de ahí, dejándole lacio hasta la cintura...

Se sintió libre, descansada, se sentía natural... se sentía como debía ser.

Temerosa a lo que pudiese pensar Miroku, abrió la puerta lentamente y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con un par de bellos zafiros que le miraban extasiado...

Le parecía imposible volver a ver el rostro infante de su mejor amiga, ahora con cuerpo de mujer... le parecía todo un sueño y a duras penas, lograba controlar sus brazos para hacerla presa de un abrazo... Apenas los separaban unos centímetros, se hallaban tan cerca, podía oír la respiración de la joven.

Sango se mantuvo seria, con una mirada interrogante.  
-Te ves... te ves hermosa.- Sonrió cándido.

No sabía qué más pudiese decir... estaba tan feliz... ¡tan feliz!

Por respuesta, la muchacha sólo mantuvo una breve sonrisa.

-Me agrada tu pijama- Dijo divertida, estirando un poco la camisa para verle mejor.  
-Ehe... sí.- Miroku se encontraba nervioso con la situación; parecía que momentos antes no hubiese corrido tras de ella bajo la lluvia, ni golpeado a un empresario importante con el fin de protegerle.

Nada existía en esos momentos, sólo Sango y él...  
-Pero muchas gracias, me hizo entrar en calor, estaba muerta de frío.- Comentó, mirando el suelo e intentando entablar conversación.  
-Lo suponía... ¿Quieres algo de beber-Tímidamente, Miroku tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta la cocina.  
-Eh... claro.

Sango sentía como era que la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas a causa de aquel gesto, y sin embargo... lo encontraba como una caricia inocente, le sentía como algo tierno y torpe por parte de Miroku... No le desagradaba para nada.  
Por su parte, el ojiazul se preguntaba cómo era que había poseído la determinación en ese arrebato... le gustaba mucho la suavidad que poseía la mano de la chica.

-Gracias.- Dijo, mientras tomaba entre sus manos la raza de té que le ofrecía el hombre.  
-Me alegra que ya estés más tranquila... en verdad me había preocupado lo que Tatewaki pudiera hacerte...- Miroku parecía dudar de sus palabras.  
¿Sí- Profirió a modo de respuesta mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.  
-Aunque igual, dudo que hubieras dejado que te hiciese daño.- Sonrió afable.  
¿Qué quieres decir- La chica parecía querer evitar la mirada añil del sujeto que se hallaba a su lado, ya que mantenía su atención en el techo, pero pese a esto, no podía evitar sentir gran curiosidad por lo que decía.  
-Que me imagino... no, mejor dicho, sé que eres una jovencita muy fuerte y pese a todo, muy optimista.- Miroku se dirigió al refrigerador, sacando de ahí un refresco enlatado.¿Gustas?

-N-no, gracias.- La castaña había quedado perpleja ante lo que el muchacho señalaba, o tal vez se trataba del tono que empleaba, tan tranquilo y magnánimo, sin llegar a ser galante...  
Jamás había conocido a un hombre que le prestara tanta atención y se mantuviera desinteresado, sin buscar nada de ella, sólo amistad...  
¿En verdad no quieres nada más- Miroku le miró de reojo, concentrado en su soda de toronja.

-Eh... no, no, así estoy bien.- Vaciló.¿Sabes?... Creo que ya debo marcharme a... a casa.

..._"A casa" _la frase expresaba algo tan lejano, algo inexistente... El pensar como su hogar el prostíbulo que compartía con decenas de mujeres y en el que entregaba su cuerpo, una y otra vez a un desconocido le parecía una idea triste a comparación con esa casa, en la que habitaba una sonrisa amiga, un hombre amable dispuesto a atenderle sin lujos exagerados como era con Tatewaki, sin hipocresía... sin la necesidad de acostarse con él y pagar los favores.

Sí... le gustaba mucho ese lugar... se sentía como debería ser una casa.  
-Me hubiese gustado que pasaras la noche aquí.- Dijo pensativo, ocultando la congoja de la que fue víctima en ese momento.- Pero si en verdad es lo que quieres...

-No.- Sango se colocó frente a él, agarrándole de la camisa y mirándolo con súplica. En verdad no quería volver, quería quedarse ahí, quería quedarse con él.- en realidad, me agradaría quedarme pero... si no vuelvo se podrán preocupar por mí.  
¿Preocupar- A Miroku le parecía imposible ello... en ese lugar ¿quién le iba a prestar mayor atención?  
-Sí... Rin y Kagome, mis amigas, y estoy segura que Kouga también.  
-En ese caso... has lo que creas conveniente. Aunque si sabían que te habías marchado con Tatewaki no veo por qué, pensarán que pasaste la noche con él.  
Sango se mantuvo meditabunda en las palabras del azulado... pero poco a poco estos fueron mermando. Miroku tenía razón, mas debía volver, era lo mejor, no podía hacerse de fútiles ilusiones con el chico.  
-Sí sabían, pero...  
-Quédate.- Musitó a modo de súplica. No deseaba que se marchase, no ahora que estaban juntos...  
-Pero...-Dudó, sin embargo esa mirada añil le partía el alma. Sentía la soberbia necesidad de mantenerse ahí, de conversar toda la noche y finalmente sucumbir al sueño en un lugar tranquilo como ése...  
-Por favor...

La castaña sonrió sucintamente, aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura de éste, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. Aquélla sensación le hacía sentirse tan bien... era un abrazo inocente, de amigos...  
-Sí.- Dio por única respuesta. Los dos se dispusieron a sentarse en la pequeña sala, frente al televisor comiendo golosinas.

La muchacha se mantenía sumamente entretenida con la telenovela que pasaban, al grado de romper en llanto mientras que Miroku reía animadamente de las desgracias tan exageradas que sufría la protagonista.  
¡No te rías- Le increpó mientras que con un pañuelo de papel limpiaba sus humedecidos ojos.¿Qué no ves que la prima segunda de la tía bisabuela de la madrastra de Serapia Caralampia del Carmen ha perdido a su madre?  
-Perdona, perdona.- Se disculpó, echándose un puñado de caramelos a la boca evitando reír más. Con timidez, el chico se acercó más a la joven, rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos y acomodándola de tal forma que Sango quedase recostada en su regazo...

**Continuará...**

**Fic dedicado por entero a Aiosami. (Hace tiempo que no he tenido el privilegio de charlar contigo o verte postear, sin embargo, quiero que sepas que te hecho de menos y te quiero con todas mis fuerzas! Un abrazo oka)**

N/A  
Ahí paré, y es que ya se estaba poniendo tremendamente cursi, neh? n.nU) en todo caso, espero les haya gustado, que en el próximo capítulo viene más O.o (Sin tanto waffy, claro está)  
Y en cuanto a Sesshomaru, me ha estado entrando la duda en si le dejo o no con Ayame. Y es que de repente sentí que hacían bonita pareja, y con eso que _NO _escribo Ayame/Kouga (es que es difícil o.o) capaz y la pobre se queda sin pareja, así como que la vaga y estúpida idea de poner a Sessh con Rin y dejar a Kagura con Musou me invade... NO ASEGURO NADA!

**Espero sus reviews con ansias! Ya ven que esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar ;;**

**_Dedicado: _**A mis hermanas, **Lina**, y **Gaby** por siempre ayudarme y apoyarme en este fic y en general con mi vida, y a **Alex **que le he extrañado mucho. A **Claudio** que lo hecho de menos (vuelve!) y a mi gemelis **Naryís** (te adoro pequeña mía!)

Ah! Lo olvidaba, también a **Midori,** quien me dio las ganas de apurarme con éste capítulo (Aunque igual me tardé xD)

Esperen el próximo capítulo.

Los quiere:

**IyArI**


	9. Las cosas de él y ella

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Su uso en éste fanfiction es de mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. _

**"Muñeca de Porcelana"**

_Por Kuruma Chidori Capítulo_

**9 "Las cosas de él y ella"**

Parecía imposible que hasta hacía dos días había pasado la noche en brazos de Miroku. Y ahora, después de una noche de ensueño, su ser hallábase de nuevo en brazos ajenos a su corazón... Su piel era la carnada fácil de una boca tosca y desconocida, y su voz alojaba exclamaciones vigorosas de repugnante placer físico. Ella sólo pensaba a una persona; y de la manera más pura e inocente con que se pudiese adornar la palabra "deseo", su ser sólo alojaba caricias para uno solo.

_Miroku, Miroku..._

Ahora él era tan lejano. Las imágenes de su encuentro subsistían borrosas e ilegibles en su mente, pero para ella el sentimiento estaba presente, tan presente como el fogoso amante que había encontrado aquella noche sobre su cama.

Un suspiro hondo fue arrancado de los labios rojos de Sango al ser víctima de una brusca mezcla de sensaciones en demasía conocidas para ella. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como uno más se habría paso en su ser para partir en dos su alma... para desgarrarla entera por dentro.

Pero extrañaba a aquel hombre de hacía dos noches. Y ya no estaba. Ya no estaba y sabía que no debía volver.

"-Se nota que tu lo quieres.- Sonrió Rin lacónicamente- ¿Por qué alejarlo?" Le habían dicho. Y era cierto¿por qué su afán en mantenerlo lejos de su vida?

Porque mi vida está mal... Esa era la única respuesta que encontraba a su interrogante. Él y ella eran diferentes. Cada quien con sus asuntos, con sus amistades, con su "familia" ¿Con su posición en la sociedad?

Tal vez había... vergüenza. Porque alguien como ella jamás podría estar al lado de alguien como él.

ºººººººººººººº

Volvió hace un par de días¡y recién me entero hoy!- Farfulló llevándose la mano a la cabeza y rascándola nerviosamente.- A veces no sé que hacer con ella... debería cancelar todo con Kikyo ¿no crees?... ¿Miroku¿Me está escuchando?

...¿Eh¿ah?... ¡Oh sí! Lo siento InuYasha estaba pensando en... en otras cosas. ¿Cómo me decías¿Qué Kikyo se va a volver a ir en un par de días?- Sonrió torpemente Miroku a InuYasha.

Mejor olvídalo- Suspiró- Pero cómo que en otras cosas... Para mi que son "cosas de él y ella" ¿eh? – Sonrió malicioso InuYasha, quien había pasado los dos últimos días preguntando a su amigo lo que había sucedido entre Sango y él sin obtener respuesta.

¡Exacto! Cosas de Sango y mías.- Objetó Miroku mirando fijamente los ambarinos ojos del platinado. Pero InuYasha sólo se hallaba sonriente del repentino rubor que se había apoderado del chico. Con aquello podía sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Di lo que quieras. De todas formas me imagino, eres un verdadero pervertido, y si te juntamos con una muy respetable pros...

¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!- Miroku se levantó de improviso, moviendo violentamente la mesa de la cafetería y tirando varios cubiertos al suelo.

Sabes que la respeto. Sólo era una broma.- Intentó tranquilizarlo.

No me refiero a eso.- Miroku tomó el vaso de agua de la ya desordenada mesa y después de darle un largo trago prosiguió.- Me refiero a que aún cuando yo sea de una forma y ella de aquella que dices tú, y que preferiría no nombrar- Carraspeó- No hubo nada-de-eso.

¿Nada-de-eso?- Rió- ¡Vamos hombre¿A quién le quieres ver la cara?- InuYasha abrió el diario y comenzó a leer la sección de finanzas, divertido a causa del repentino cambio del ojiazul.

Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Ella es... no sé... diferente.- Dudó, mirando el suelo fijamente, observando el brillo que desprendía el tenedor que se mantenía reacio a levantar. Sus pulgares daban pequeños golpecitos a sus rodillas con rapidez y para sorpresa de su acompañante, su ojo derecho había adoptado un tic bastante molesto.

¿Nervioso? Quizás...

Sango era totalmente diferente a cuantas otras habías desfilado frente a sus ojos y colchón. Si bien tenía un temperamento increíblemente fuerte, lo sabía ocultar muy bien tras una mirada retraída... a veces fría. Podría ser que era la manera en que ocultaba su tristeza y desesperación... Pero aún así le parecía en el fondo una persona graciosa y alegre. Con una sonrisa más bien peculiar que no dejaba mostrar muy a menudo. Hermosa... así simplemente, hermosa en todos los aspectos.

Jamás se había fijado en mujer parecida... O lo que era "peor", jamás se había puesto a meditar sobre la personalidad de una muchacha. Para él era igual: la cortejaba con algunas palabras dulces, fingía interés en conocerla, la llevaba a la cama y se despedía lo más amablemente posible para no lastimarla y quedar bien visto.

Diferente... Creo que te puedo entender.- InuYasha lo miró con atención.- ¿Y sabes? Eso puede que sea bueno... Te estás enamorando.

_Enamorando..._

¡No¿Cómo era posible¿Cómo él¿Cómo ella!

Me tengo que ir. Paga la cuenta, luego yo te paso lo que me corresponde.- Anunció, levantándose y saliendo con paso rápido del establecimiento.

¡Espera¡Miroku!

Miroku avanzaba con paso rápido por las calles. En sus manos llevaba un portafolio, con el cual golpeaba sin querer a los demás transeúntes que esquivaba con dificultad. Su cabeza era un desbarajuste de ideas y pensamientos, cada uno más ajeno a lo que normalmente alojaba su ser.

_Amor._ Aquella palabra era toda una desconocida para él. Nunca había caída en tales redes tan ruines... y aquella no sería la excepción. Si bien mantenía un cariño muy especial por Sango, de ahí no pasaba...

¡Tonterías!- Casi se gritó, asustando a las dos mujeres que pasaban a su lado. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigía... O tal vez sí.

ºººººººººººººº

¿Larga noche?- Sonrió Kagome a la castaña alegremente.

Bastante... y todavía no acaba. –Suspiró con inflexión cansada, trenzando su cabello y diciendo adiós con la mano al muchacho con quien había compartido la cama... un adiós que esperaba fuese definitivo.

Pero tienes tu descanso, aprovéchalo.- La reconfortó, lanzándole una última mirada antes de entrar a su habitación donde un cliente ya le esperaba ansioso.

Sí...- La joven comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, donde se disponía ha charlar un rato con Kouga, quien como siempre, hacía la guardia de las diez de la noche.

Te vez agotada.- Observó el moreno, sonriéndole afable y pasando una mano sobre su hombro en gesto fraternal.

Y tú fastidiado, pero creo que puedo comprenderte.- Sonrió- Debe ser bastante aburrido permanecer aquí la toda la noche.

Pues... digamos que sí. Pero es mi trabajo, no me quejo.- Se encogió de hombros sonriendo sutilmente.

Podrías dejarlo...- Aconsejó Sango, su mirada recaía en los dos automóviles que acababan de estacionarse frente a la casona.

Tal vez algún día, además, ustedes son mis amigas... estoy bien aquí.- Confesó, mirando también los vehículos y a las personas que desabordaban tales.- No... lo puedo creer.

¿Q-qué hace él aquí?- Musitó Sango, casi con miedo al ver cómo de un automóvil bajaban Musou y Kagura respectivamente, y del otro Kanna y Naraku.

Es... tan extraño que Naraku venga aquí... Algo sucedió tal vez, mejor será que te vayas a tu habitación.

Sí, tienes razón...- Pero ya era tarde, Naraku ya la había visto y le sonreía grotescamente.

¡Ah! Sango, cuánto tiempo.- Dijo con un tono fingido de alegría.- Veo que estás más hermosa desde la última vez que no vimos... ¿Cuánto ha sido?... ¿un par de meses?

Siete, para ser exactos.- Exclamó perspicaz Musou, posando sus ojos verdes en el cuerpo de la jovencita sin vergüenza alguna.

... Mmm, sí, tienes razón Musou.- Naraku le lanzó una furtiva mirada al hombre. Kagura por su lado, se mantenía cruzada de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente aburrida. Recién regresaban de una cena en casa de su hermano mayor, y después de varias discusiones mantenidas entre los dos, habían decidido que todos verían cómo marchaban las cosas por allí...

Sobre todo con la repentina aparición de InuYasha Shigeru y el representante de la familia Akibahara, debían de tener mucho cuidado.

Kanna a su vez, veía a su alrededor con gesto inexpresivo. Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de visitar uno de los lugares en donde Naraku hiciese sus negocios... Y la verdad es que no estaba orgullosa de tal.

¿Podemos saber qué hacen aquí, señor?- Preguntó repentinamente Kouga, con gesto cordial y con fingida curiosidad inocente.

Naraku sólo quería ver cómo iba todo.- Se apresuró a responder Kagura, sacando un abanico de entre sus ropas y soplando a su cuello elegantemente- Lo que sucede es que no confía en su hermana menor y cree que no es capaz de llevar en buen rumbo sus negocios.

Musou sonrió divertido ante la desfachatez de su "novia". Kanna ahora le miraba interesada... Secretamente siempre había esperado que su hermano le diera un merecido castigo a la joven por sus atrevimientos... o en dado caso, que él el permitiese dárselo a su hermanita menor.

No¿cómo se te ocurren decir esas cosas Kagura?- Naraku comenzó a caminar mirando a su alrededor. Algunas de las mujeres que trabajaban ahí le miraban expectantes, cuchicheando entre sí. Pocas eran la que tenían la desdicha de saber quién era el que manejaba todo aquel juego.- A mi me parece que todo aquí marcha bien. Lo único que pienso cambiar es... "la decoración" Hay que dar un aspecto menos sucio y deprimente a esto. Así que en un par de días pondré a disposición algo de mi capital para que te encargues de mejorar esto...

Como quieras.- Farfulló la joven de mirada carmesí.

Sango sentía la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarle a Naraku por su hermano... años en que no lo veía, se preguntaba cómo estaría... Quería preguntarle... ¡debía preguntarle!

¡Señor!- Gritó de repente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que fijaron su atención de pronto en ella. Sango comenzó a temblar nerviosamente. ¿Y si no respondía¿Y si Kohaku ya no estaba en al ciudad?... No, no... no podía permitir que estando ahí el miedo le venciera.- Eh... esto... yo quería preguntarle...

Naraku le miró de reojo y siguió avanzando, el grupo le seguía a unos pocos pasos atrás con lentitud.

Yo, quería saber...

Quieres saber cuándo podrás ver a Kohaku ¿cierto?- Soltó con la voz dura, para sorpresa de la castaña.

Sí.- La mujer se adelantó con rapidez a Naraku colocándose frente a él, mirándole fijo a los ojos.- Lo quiero ver. Han pasado años... y le he servido bien ¿o me equivoco? Quiero a mi hermano y marcharme de este lugar.

Silencio... Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la atmósfera, y fue cuando Sango notó que lo que había hecho era una locura.

Naraku la miró fríamente, con una indiferencia aterradora, para finalmente dar una respuesta sencilla y brutalmente cruel para la joven hetaira.

No.

... Pe-pero... usted una vez me dijo... ¡Me prometió que lo volvería a ver!- Gritó desquiciada, dispuesta a que el hombre cumpliera su palabra. Aquella exacción le debía de ser cumplida... ¡Tenía qué!

Pero el hombre no respondió, había notado al presencia de alguien más... alguien que ya había observado todo. La mirada de Naraku pareció sorprendida, pero sin perder aún su brillo de crueldad.

¿Naraku Kobayashi?- Interrogó ceñudo Miroku. Sango sintió un fuerte escalofrío al reconocer aquella voz a sus espaldas...

Mi-miroku.- Sango se volvió para verle con fijeza, su rostro se hallaba sonrojado a causa de la decepción. Pero el muchacho de coleta no prestaba atención a la mujer, no lograba comprender cómo era que personas con nivel social tan elevado se hallasen ahí... Y todos reunidos.

ºººººººººººººº

Es... bueno verte.- Dijo de mala gana InuYasha dejando pasar a su novia.

No pareces muy convencido. Pero a mí sí me da gusto-Afirmó Kikyo, con una sonrisa lacónica en los labios.

No es eso, no te esperaba tan tarde.- Se excusó el muchacho, dirigiéndose a su cocina y abriendo el refrigerador- ¿Quieres algo de beber¿Ya cenaste?

Sí, no te preocupes. Agua está bien.- La joven se sentó sobre el sofá de la salita y miró a su alrededor. Había estado bastante tiempo fuera, y si bien la decoración se mantenía intacta, ella observaba todo tan cambiado...

Me da gusto ver que estás bien.- Sonrió el platinado, tendiéndole el vaso y sentándose a su lado.

Supongo que sí...- Kikyo sostuvo entre sus manos el vaso un momento, concentrada en el líquido y fijándose en las ondas que se formaban al moverlo. – Te extrañé ¿sabes?

Y yo igual.- Sonrió tristemente, bajando la mirada y observando la alfombra café momentáneamente.- Han pasado un par de meses ¿no? ahora que estás aquí todo parece tan diferente...

Viajar me sentó bien... hizo que olvidara varias cosas. Y el haberme ido con Kanna fue... divertido.- Dudó- Pero estando de regreso, lo que menos quiero es que las cosas se pinten como antes, no lo resistiría. Si así pasara, sabes lo que significa.

...Un nuevo psicólogo.- Suspiró el hombre, con un suave dejo de nostalgia.- Pero ahora que estás aquí, si así lo quieres, podemos comenzar a arreglar tranquilamente lo del matrimonio. A mis padres les dará gusto verte... Y aunque no lo creas, Shippo también preguntó sobre tu regreso.

Posiblemente no quería que volviera.- Dijo, riendo suavemente, para casi de inmediato regresar a su estoico actuar.

No digas eso...- InuYasha posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica- Desde aquel día cambiaste tanto... Extraño a la Kikyo alegre y risueña. La que conversaba a toda hora... la Kikyo que amo.

Sabes bien que esa persona ya no existe.- Kikyo le miró rudamente.- Tendrás que conformarte con lo que existe ahora.

Yo no lo creo así. Y si es necesario, pagaré los doctores que sean para que te ayuden.

No me gustan. Lo que menos me interesa es que unos sujetos desconocidos traten de indagar en asuntos ajenos...

Pero están para ayudarte. Si tan sólo te dejarás conocer más, como en aquellos días, yo...- Suspiró.- No lo sé Kikyo, ahora estás tan diferente, no me gusta verte así. Deja que un psicólogo te revise... uno nuevo si así lo prefieres...

¡Que no!- Gritó de repente, deformando su rostro horriblemente.

¿Qué te está sucediendo Kikyo?... ¿Qué es lo que pasa en tu mente?-Interrogó arisco, molesto con el repentino cambio de su novia. Preocupado pues pese a que se había marchado tanto tiempo, sus antes alegres ojos seguían tristes.

Kikyo no respondió, le dio otro trago al vaso y cambió de dirección la mirada. Su semblante era serio...

Nada... absolutamente nada.- Dijo, después de unos segundos dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de centro y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Llámame mañana si no estás ocupado...

¡Kikyo¡Deja de esquivar a todo aquel que se preocupa por ti!- Estalló de repente, levantándose violentamente y acercándose iracundo a la joven. Sin embargo, Kikyo seguía seria, pero con la mirada angustiada.

Buenas noches InuYasha.- Y acto seguido cerró la puerta.

... Kikyo...- InuYasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza nerviosamente- ¡Maldición!

ºººººººººººººº

Sesshomaru respiró profundamente antes de subir la maleta sobre el escritorio de su habitación y abrirle para acomodar nuevamente sus cosas en la pieza. No era un trabajo cansado, pues llevaba poca ropa y no muchos objetos que colocar.

Increíble que Izayoi le hubiera convencido de no marcharse a su propia vivienda... Y aunque no se llevaban bien, a la mujer nunca le había gustado la soledad por lo que tenía que conformarse.

InuYasha se había marchado por fin a su apartamento ya que se suponía que la estancia del par de hermanos en aquella residencia sería sólo a causa de las festividades del mes... Y pese a todo, ahí seguí él.

Sesshomaru desató su larga cabellera plateada y se sentó sobre la cama. Desde aquella discusión con Ayame no había sabido de su paradero. Había llamado un par de veces, pero siempre contestaban los sirvientes o la grabadora. O no estaba, o se negaba a responder.

_-No la culpes, después de todo lo que le has hecho. ¿Cuántas veces no te fuiste con otras mujeres? Y ha hecho tanto por ti y tú no le agradeces... No puedes esperar que esté para ti siempre.- _Le había dicho para su molestia InuYasha.

Y aunque se negara a aceptarlo, tenía entera razón. Y ahora no le quedaba nada más que la resignación.

Sesshomaru tomó la foto de ellos dos que se hallaba guardada en el cajón de su buró. La miró unos instantes y luego la botó al cesto de basura que estaba al lado.

¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?- Se dijo, dejándose caer entero sobre la cama, con las luces prendidas y aún vestido, sólo con las revueltas hebras de cabello cubriendo su rostro.- Te extraño Ayame...

ºººººººººººººº

Me parece imposible de creer...- Musitó asombrado el ojiazul.- ¿Naraku buscando compañía en ese lugar? La sola idea es absurda...

Pues ni tanto.- Sonrió Sango, aferrándose del brazo del muchacho.- Tu llegaste una vez buscando lo mismo...

¡Pero eso es diferente!- Le increpó levemente sonrojado.

Yo lo veo exactamente igual... Pero no te preocupes... al fin y al cabo eligió a otra chica.

Por suerte...- Miroku le sonrió levemente. Había llegado justamente a tiempo para llevársela, y ahora los dos se hallaban nuevamente en casa del chico, bebiendo café en la cocina.

La verdad...- Sango sostenía entre sus manos la taza de porcelana blanca, dejando que el aroma de la bebida invadiera todos sus sentidos- no creí poder regresar a este lugar.

Ni yo... me había hecho a la idea de que no te gustaría.- Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se sentó en el suelo de baldosas blancas mirando la pared fijamente. Sango a su vez hizo lo mismo, colocándose frente a él.

No es que no me guste... tal vez que no es correcto.

¿Y por qué no? No estamos haciendo nada malo... Es más, no estás haciendo lo que acostumbras en tu "trabajo" Estoy pagando porque quiero. Me agrada tu compañía, y pagando es la única manera de no meterte en problemas... Y si te soy franco, no me molesta.- Dijo con sinceridad.

Por eso mismo. No estoy haciendo lo que se supone debiera... y por alguna razón creo que está mal.- Con la cabeza gacha, Sango se comenzó a trenzar el cabello.

¿Y qué es lo que sugieres ¿Tener relaciones acaso?- Sonrió afable. Sango pegó un respingo ante la interrogante.- Sabes que no estoy buscando eso de ti. Bórrate esa idea.

... En verdad.- El muchacho se acercó hasta quedar junto a ella.- No quiero nada de lo que los demás buscan. Por primera vez estoy cómodo con la presencia de una mujer que sea fuera de mi cama. Y así me gustan las cosas. Sólo... dormir ¿entiendes?

La chica le miró unos segundos, perdiéndose en el color de sus ojos (¡Aquella mirada la mataba!) antes de sonreírle por un momento y abrazarle con fuerza. Le gustaba todo aquello... Era un buen chico, un buen... amigo...

_Amigos..._

Miroku correspondió el abrazo, debía sacarse la estúpida idea de la cabeza. No estaba enamorándose... eso no pasaría. Amigos y ya...

Y entonces¿por qué el deseo se reflejaba en las miradas de los dos? Pero no era el deseo carnal de siempre... era un deseo puro, inclusive inocente. ¿Un deseo de amor?

Miroku estiró la mano y acarició la trenza de la chica... tenía un bonito cabello.

Fue todo de improviso.

Él cerró los ojos lentamente al sentirla repentinamente sobre su boca...

... Todo tan rápido y lento a la vez, todo tan suave, tan suave como lo había imaginado desde que supo su nombre, más exquisito que en sus fantasías, más inocente y cálido de lo pensado alguna vez. Pasionario pero tímido... inmensamente ardiente¡pero ingenuo!

Así tenía que ser, así era. Así era su beso.

**Continuará...**

**Tú, acercándote a mi pelo,**

**tú y tu mirada otra vez,**

**quiero que no exista el tiempo, detener este momento,**

**una vida es poco para mi.**

**Siento miedo al pensar, que esta complicidad**

**algún día vaya a terminar.**

**Miedo a no volver a ver tus ojos desvistiéndome,**

**como lo hacen cada anochecer.**

**Abrázame otra vez, vamos a prometer algo que nunca vayamos a romper.**

**No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero...**

**Ahora los relojes pararán...**

**N/A**

**Dedicado a Aiosami: Hace tiempo no te leo con calma. Y parece que las cosas entre nosotras están increíblemente distantes, ojalá y un día vuelvas a leerme aunque sea un poco. Este fic siempre será tuyo.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººº**

_Capítulo dedicado especialmente a **Gaby**, que con su apoyo logró que escribiera éste capítulo, y me brindó los ánimos necesarios para seguir con la escritura y darme cuenta de muchas cosas. También que evitó que cometiera una increíble estupidez en este fic al tener planeado algo que no sentaba bien. También por ser mi hermanita mayor y ser como es, te quiero mucho sis!_

Ahora sí... :haciendo reverencias¡Perdón! Perdón por la demora! Han pasado varias cosas que si bien me interrumpieron un poco la escritura, no es pretexto mayor. Así que me pueden lanzar piedras si así lo prefieren jeje.

Sé que mi progreso es inmensamente lento, pero compréndanme... Tengo que mantener al día muchísimas historias, no sólo las publicadas en ésta página. Y si comenzara una lista nunca tendría fin; por otro lado la escuela que siempre la tengo bien desatendida, la familia, situación que estoy cuidando en demasía por unos cuantos problemas que he tenido con ella y mi salud que vaya si me ha dado problemas U.U

Pero ya saben "hierba mala nunca muere" jaja! Así que aquí me tienen y me tendrán n.n Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, sobre todo la última parte que creo que a más de uno la parejita les estaba manteniendo pendientes. Por de mientras, el Inu/Kag está bastante quieto... ¡Paciencia! (Y pobre de aquel que me salga con la pregunta de por fin con quién se va Sesshomaru )

Cualquier duda un review o un mail n.n (que está en mi profile) Gracias a:

**Akemi! **Jaja! Que mejor manera de comenzar la oleada de reviews?Muchas gracias gemelis! Sí, ya sé, incluso yo lo dije, el capítulo estaba muy romanticón. Prometo no excederme (tanto) con eso a partir de ahora n.n ¿Musou y Ayame? O.o! Vaya ideas locas que te cargas! Te quiero mucho chamaca! (sabes que va con cariño xD) un beso: Iya

**Sango900: **Hola! gracias por tu review! T.T (jaja, y yo también uso mucho el "re" así que no hay problem) Veo que te gustaría Ayame/Kouga... U.U no prometo nada, pero algo intentaré si mis neuronas no se queman para entonces ji. Lo de Rin... O.o hum, bueno, te diré que sigo con la indecisión, así que no adelanto nada nadita. De nuevo gracias, un gusto que me leas: Kuruma Chidori

**Da-witch:** Me parece que tu review fue de lo más sensato que he recibido, mil gracias! En esta ocasión tomé tu comentario muy en cuenta, ya no coloqué demasiado los ojos en vez de nombres jeje. Figúrate que no me había percatado, pero leyéndome el capítulo anterior me di cuenta y tienes razón! Gracias por tu opinión, y ojalá sigas leyendo el fic. Te cuidas: Kuruma Chidori

**Minako-chan: **Gracias enserio por el review! Espero leas este capítulo y me dejes tu opinión: Kuruma Chidori

**Saki:** Hem... review corto! XD bueno, tus ordenes fueron cumplidas, con un pequeño atraso pero bue... Gracias por leerme: Kuruma Chidori

**Prima! **Primi Yuzu! T.T! que gusto que siempre me leas! Y hace bastante que no se nada de ti ò.ó ónde te has metido loka? Espero te halles bien. Las parejas... bueno, ahí se verá neh? xDDD Te quiero mucho linda T.T cuídese y ánimos ok? Cualquier cosa sabes que mi mail está bien abierto para ti. Un abrazo:Iya

**Sisi Alex!** T.T Puede que pase buen rato para que me leas por estos lares pero... centellas! Te adoro! Si bien el review fue cortito, sé que careces de tiempo. :tic nervioso¡Ah! Me entró la locura, te extraño TANTO. No tienes idea la falta que me has hecho, y al leer tu review me entró la... bueno, no sé que es U.U Muchas gracias por tu review... por leerme siempre, por estar para mí incluso cuando no siempre te lea. La parte de Kikyo con InuYasha... humm... por alguna razón te tuve muy pendiente a ti y a mi misma en esa escena. Bueno, un besito mi hermanis. Te amo mucho: Iya (T.T! ya no me dices sis cielo! Qué pasó? Ya no lo soy?)

**Diego** (si! Genial! XD lindo trío para contestar, Yuzu, Sayo y tú n.n)Yey! gusto leerte por aquí! T.T ¿ves? Hasta me conmociono! XD Hum... O.o en verdad te gustó el fic? n.nU podría ser una mentirita piadosa y lo comprendo perfectamente, así que si lees este capítulo y dejas review, espero un comentario bien franco, incluso si me tienes que derrumbar el ego que ya me agrandaste demasiado  Y no! O.o Sessho-perro no es rata T.T! es sexy - (y no, no padezco zoofilia ni mucho menos) Espero el capítulo te guste. Un beso en donde tú quieras xD: Iyari

**LaEmIr: **Jeje, muchas gracias por el review... Aquí hubo un poco más de la pareja que me decías, ojalá y te guste este capítulo! Nos vemos: Kuruma Chidori

**Estefi:** xD Sí, bueno, a qué te referías con Miroku y Sango juntos? Al menos espero que este beso se acercara a lo que pedías jaja. Gracias por el review: Kuruma Chidori

**Alicione chan: **Konnichiwa Alis-chan! Tus reviews son bastante gratificantes, gracias! Me parece muy bien que te guste el desarrollo de la pareja Sango/Miroku, le pongo gran empeño y creo que he logrado reflejar aquello en una buena parte. La pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome no está en el olvido, tengo varias cosas preparadas para este par pero todo a su tiempo n.n (osea que no tengo idea de que voy a hacer para que todo quede enlazado) Sesshomaru... bueno, él es todo un misterio XD, ni yo sé qué haré por el momento. Aunque es casi, casi seguro que se cumpla tu petición, pues Ayame haber como la acabo juntando con Kouga :suspiro: se me irán varias neuronas y más de una célula cerebral tendrá que sacrificarse, pero lo lograré n.n... espero. Y pues Kagura y Musou me están fascinando como pareja y creo que ya escribí mucho O.o! Muchísimas gracias por el review! En verdad que me ayudas mucho con ellos. Un beso: Iyari

**Lina!** Lunita! T.T! mi sis! Cómo demonios se te ocurre decir que eres tonta y ciega! (Te lincho si lo vuelves a decir Paulina Isabel eh¡TE LINCHO!) si bien sabes que no es tu obligación dejarme review ni leerme U.U igual te quelo! Muchísimas gracias por el review! Tu apoyo es indispensable para mí. Espero te encuentres muy bien y las cosas no pinten tan grises en tu vida mi pequeña. Mira que no queremos a una loca más como Kikyo! o peor aún! Como yo! O.O! (Nooo! La idea es aterradora!) Mi chiquita, te amo mucho! cuídeseme en exceso eh? Mira que quiero a mi hermana bien! Un abrazote bien fuerte: Iya (el ángel, el remedio, el caramelo y el jardín de rosas! n.n! mira que adoro todos estos nombres!)

**Julia Elvir:** Me da mucho gusto que te agrade el fic! Espero con ansias un comentario tuyo. Saludos: Kuruma Chidori

**Midori:** ¡Hola! Sí, puede que lleguen ocasiones en que los reviews se vuelvan monótonos, pero sabes? Cada uno impulsa, y es increíblemente gratificante recibir uno brindándote apoyo (o en todo caso elevándote el ego al cielo XD) o diciendo en qué estás bien o mal. Para mí las personas que los envían son especiales, no siempre respondo mucho en los agradecimientos. Pues hay quienes sólo me dicen "continúa" y me dejan como O.o? Pero muchas gracias por leerme y tomarte la molestia en dejarme uno. Ya si me deseas dejar alguno esta vez te lo agradeceré profundamente (aunque suene exagerada òó) y si no, igual muchas gracias por leerme, un beso: Kuruma Chidori

**Kathleen Potter Black:** Naru? O.o eres tú? Bueno, igual muchas gracias jaja! Luego me confirmas ok? Un beso: Kuruma

**AomeHigurashi n-n:** XD que bueno que te haya gustado lo de la telenovela, y mil gracias por leerme! Me da un gusto grande que te agrade! n.n cualquier duda que tengas me lo puedes hacer saber por aquí. Espero leerte pronto: Kuruma Chidori

**Iris-Ody:** Hola a las dos! Jajaja! Me da gusto leerlas por aquí también n.n (y ya no se peleen O.o!) espero este capítulo te guste tanto como a mi! En cuanto a lo del fic, qué te parece s luego me mandas el link por msn? Lo leo gustosa. Nos vemos: Kuruma Chidori

**Lucesita Gaby-chan!** O.O sabes? Hubiese jurado que ya me habías dejado review antes xD las dos bien despistadas neh? Espero este capítulo te guste tanto como a mí. La plática que tuvimos aquel día me sirvió de mucho, y tenías razón. No me arrepiento de haber empezado este capítulo cuatro veces y volverle a borrar para empezar desde cero. Estoy contenta con los resultado que obtuve... Cada escena la manejé con cuidado y de corazón espero que se note. Las escenas descritas de sexo en el principio siento yo me quedaron bastante limpias, los sentimientos de Miroku de confusión bastante humanos, y por sobre todo, el beso del final... Me acordé de Javier sabes? XD tomé una parte de esa persona para referencia, y algo de fantasía para mezclarle para lo cual siento que di un buen resultado. Espero tu opinión ansiosa¿Reconociste la canción del final? Jaja, espero que sí. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme y animarme en esta situación. Nadie más lo ha hecho y creo que eso me está impulsando enormemente a llegar a la carrera de escritora que quiero mantener de adulta. Tal vez exagerado... pero lo quiero lograr! Y aún tenemos nuestro fic pendiente ¿verdad? Comenzaré a pensar en ideas! Te amo sis! Te mando un abrazo agigantado jaja, en verdad gracias... GRACIAS, tú eres la madre de éste capítulo, te quelo: Iya-corazón

**Miroku´s wife: **Gracias por tu review! Y sobre todo por tus Buenos deseos. Espero ansiosa tu comentario! Con gusto leo algunos de tus fics, sólo deja que me desocupe un poco y verás un review mío n.n Nos vemos: Kuruma Chidori

Y ya, acabé. Si le digo que prometo actualizar más pronto no me creerán, así que solamente les mando un beso, y... nos leemos algún día!

Iyari.-


	10. Romance

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Su uso en éste fanfiction es de mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

"**Muñeca de Porcelana"**

_Por Kuruma Chidori_

**Capítulo 10 "Romance"**

Abrió los ojos precipitadamente... había tenido un mal sueño y eso se podía adivinar al ver que su cuerpo se hallaba tembloroso. Su torso desnudo estaba empapado en sudor a causa de aquel caluroso clima que había invadido a la ciudad los últimos días; hacía cerca de una semana que aquellos sueños referentes a su pasado le molestaban, y aquello se hacía ya agotador.

Miroku se incorporó lentamente, tallando sus ojos para espantar la modorra, y después de estirar su cuerpo y bostezar hondamente, con ese gusto que te da por las mañanas cuando recién los rayos de sol tocan tu rostro, miró al lado izquierdo de su colchón para encontrarse con una adormilada Sango dándole la espalda, con las sábanas cubriéndola por completo.

Por un momento pareció sorprendido. Pero pronto comenzó a recordar todo lo de la noche anterior sintiendo que algo se le revolvía en el estómago... pero le gustaba la sensación. Era un cosquilleo agradable.

"_De inmediato se separaron... sonrojados por completos y sorprendidos por su acción. ¿Qué habían hecho? Tantos acuerdos para... ¡nada!_

_Sango se levantó un tanto turbada, para después recibir una sonrisa nerviosa del ojiazul._

_-.Será... mejor que me vaya. –Sango tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida con pasos torpes._

_-.Lo mismo digo.- Miroku le sonrió nerviosamente acompañándola hasta la puerta. _

_-.Nos veremos.- Dijo con la cabeza gacha; sin embargo el chico logró notar la pequeña curvatura de sus labios, lo cual le tranquilizó un poco... y hasta... ¿le alegró?_

_Sango le lanzó una ultima mirada y se marchó."_

El chico sonrió levemente y se volvió a acostar con un movimiento brusco, abrazando divertido a la joven por detrás, y haciéndole suaves cosquillas, logró que por fin (no sin antes de varias réplicas) Sango despertara para mirarle con molestia fingida.

.Buenos días...- Miroku le sonreía animadamente, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la joven.

"_Miroku se dejó resbalar por la puerta hasta acabar sentado en el suelo, sujetando su cabeza casi desesperado._

_¿Pero qué le había sucedido¡Se había vuelto loco! _

_Instintivamente se levantó, y a prisa, abrió la puerta sólo para alcanzar a ver cómo Sango corría calle abajo... Se había ido. Miroku suspiró exasperado, y con tan peculiar sentimiento de regocijo combinado con nerviosismo en el pecho, se dispuso a dormir."_

La castaña no respondió, simplemente le miró unos momentos para después volverse y acariciar su mejilla amistosamente, y empujarle casi de inmediato de la cama, haciendo que el muchacho cayera de bruces sobre la alfombra gris.

.¡Hey!

Sango rió y se levantó a prisa, envuelta en las cobijas y agachándose para recoger su ropa, la cual se hallaba tirada en el suelo.

.¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó, mirando de reojo a Miroku. El hombre, quién observaba cada uno de sus movimientos tranquilamente, aún en el suelo, alzó el brazo para tomar el reloj despertador de su buró.

.Las 7:30... ¿Te irás?- Miroku se levantó, dirigiéndose a la silla de la habitación donde se encontraba su ropa y comenzó a abotonar la camisa azul que acababa de tomar de allí.

"_... Y en esas andaba cuando el ruido de su timbre resonó por toda la habitación._

_Miroku sonrió levemente y se dispuso a abrirle a la castaña. Y ahí estaba, respirando agitada, con el cabello levemente desordenado (seguramente había corrido). El muchacho se mantuvo quieto unos instantes, antes de poder reaccionar y dejarle pasar. _

_-.¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó dudoso. Posiblemente la chica regresaría sólo para darle una bofetada por lo del beso, pero por el contrario, le abrazó con fuerza para después separarse y decirle algo que nunca olvidaría..."_

.¿Por qué? –Sango detuvo su andar y le miró con interés mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

.Porque si logro convencerte de que no te vayas, yo gustoso faltaré al trabajo...- Meditó unos momentos, y luego le miró con rostro ensoñador.- Por favor¡quédate!

La castaña rió.

.Buen intento flojo, pero lo siento, debo irme. Ya nos veremos después... ¿no?

.Puedes darlo por seguro.- Miroku se acercó y le besó en la mejilla antes de meterse al baño para ducharse.

¡Entonces luego te veo!- Y dicho esto, se dirigió a la salida de la casa. Tendría que regresar pronto a "su hogar".

ººººººººººººººº

Su mano se posó sobre el teléfono varias veces alrededor de esa media hora. Tembloroso e indeciso había marcado un número y colgaba casi al instante sin saber si deseaba oír la voz de la persona que sabía le contestaría o no. No estaba precisamente enojado, tampoco decepcionado de la actitud de su novia, era sólo que le preocupaba tanto que temía la reacción que hubiese podido adoptar para con ella... ¿Y causarle más daños¿para qué?

La idea de terminar la relación le había tentado desde hacía meses, pero de ahí no pasaba... Y el comentar esos descabellados planes era una verdadera fantasía¿Qué diría su familia¿Y sus amigos?

Y sobre todo... ¿Qué diría Kikyo?

No... no podría hacerle eso, la boda comenzaría a planearse en esos días y ya no había marcha atrás...

¿O sí?

InuYasha respiró profundamente antes de tomar, ahora en definitiva, el teléfono negro de su apartamento y marcar "redial" ...

_-.¿Hola?_

.¿Kikyo? Soy InuYasha... te llamaba para ver si querrías que nos viéramos.- El muchacho trató de sonar cálido en sus palabras, pero el tono indiferente de Kikyo no permutó en lo absoluto al reconocer el de su novio.

_-... Pasa por mí para comer juntos._

El muchacho suspiró pesadamente y colocó el aparato en su lugar... Kikyo le había cortado la llamada.

¿Iba a compartir su vida con una mujer así?

El platinado miró unos instantes el suelo, para después tomar su billetera del mueble de la sala y salir de la casa.

.Hay que comprenderla... no debió ser fácil ver como mataban a su única hermana.

ººººººººººººººº

"_Fue una noche y ya" _Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez Miroku mientras esperaba dentro del auto que las personas de la gasolinera terminaran de ponerle el combustible a su vehículo.

No era la primera vez que tenia sexo y no sería la última... Y después de todo, con la profesión que mantenía Sango, ya estaba acostumbrada aquello, así que era posible que el único atolondrado (y emocionado) por lo sucedido era él. O pensándole bien...

La joven después del beso había parecido conmocionada... Y después había vuelto ¿Podía ser que aquello traía esperanzas?

Miroku sonrió, una peculiar felicidad se había apoderado de él de pronto, y pagando al hombre de uniforme verde manchado de aceite de auto, partió rumbo al trabajo con una mezcla de pensares bastante confusos y alegres.

Había esperanzas, sí. ¿Pero esperanzas a qué finalmente?

El muchacho suspiró un tanto desconforme con aquella dificultosa situación. Viró a la izquierda y al cabo de unos diez minutos se estacionó frente a un gran edificio color amarillo. Debía dejar de lado ese problema y dedicarse al trabajo... debía sacársela de la mente y tratar de olvidarla aunque fuese un par de horas.

Pero no podía...

Miroku miró expectante a una muchacha de cabellera larga y castaña cruzar la calle, se parecía bastante a...

.¿Qué te pasa Miroku?- Se preguntó a sí mismo el ojiazul mientras sacaba un encendedor y un cigarrillo del bolsillo, encendiéndolo para llevárselo a los labios. Salió del auto y dirigiéndose con pasos usualmente tranquilos, atravesó aquellas puertas automáticas. Era un día de trabajo, no más.

ººººººººººººººº

.¿Entonces te besó?- Preguntó con una sonrisa pueril Kagome a la castaña al tiempo que se disponían a desayunar en una pequeña cafetería del centro de la ciudad. La chica lucía bastante entusiasmada con aquel romance que se podía formar.

Pero Sango no respondía, se mantenía pendiente de su plato de frutas. Sí, en efecto, la había besado, aunque casualmente había omitido el pequeño detalle a su amiga de que habían pasado la noche juntos.

Aquella sonrisa y alegría aparentemente compartida que transmitía Kagome le causaba algo de grima, y después de unos segundos en que la chica esperó una respuesta pacientemente y esta no llegó, su semblante se mostró adusto.

.Veo que no te agradó mucho ese gesto al fin de cuentas.- Observó la muchacha de cabellos negros desviando la mirada, y dándole un sorbo a su vaso de jugo.- Muy emocionada no te noto.

... No es eso.- Respondió por fin la castaña para después suspirar y cerrar los ojos con apariencia cansada. Necesitaba unas horas de sueño con urgencia.

.¿Entonces?- Kagome le miró de reojo.

.No te podría decir que no me gustó porque estaría mintiendo- Sango bajó la cabeza inmediatamente para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Kagome sonrió.- es sólo, que al fin y al cabo eso es, un beso, una noche juntos y no más. No significa nada.

.¿Una noche juntos!- Gritó, haciendo que la gente contigua a su mesa les mirara con curiosidad. Kagome de inmediato se sonrojó mientras que Sango le lanzó una mirada asesina.- Eso no me lo dijiste...

.Perdón.- Y es que Sango se sentía tonta contando todo aquello. Se estaba comportando como una chiquilla... ¿qué le estaba pasando¿conmocionada por algo tan normal?- Pero como dije, dudo que tenga algún valor para él...

.Te equivocas- Le corrigió Kagome lanzándole una mirada dura- Si bien es cierto que para nosotras no signifique mucho que digamos... después de todo, nuestro modo de vida ve esas cosas como lo más normal y frívolo que puede haber... Pero, ustedes son amigos¿o me equivoco?- Sango asintió.- En ese caso, el que hallan llegado a esto, realmente guarda significado. Será mejor que te quites esas ideas y medites un poco más el asunto, medita, pero seriamente.

Sango contuvo una sonrisa, su amiga tenía razón... sin embargo, no veía lo serio del asunto. Si desde un principio Miroku había llegado en busca de una chica con la cual pasar el rato, eso significaba que de una persona seria y formal no se trataba...

¿O podría errar?

.¿Qué te parece si saliendo de aquí vamos a ver algunas tiendas?- Invitó de buena gana Kagome. Sango asintió entretenida.

Ya habría tiempo de pensar ese asunto después.

ººººººººººººººº

.Ah... Eres tú. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí.- La pelirroja miró unos instantes a Sesshomaru para después levantarse del asiento de su oficina y servirle una taza de café.

... Tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar aquí. Sólo estoy de paso.- Respondió fríamente el hombre, mirando con suma atención cada uno de los movimientos de Ayame.

.Ya veo. ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Ayame le tendió la taza humeante. Sesshomaru se negó a tomarla.

.No gracias, así estoy bien. Vengo a recoger los documentos que dejé aquí la última vez. Necesito firmarlos cuanto antes si quiero hacerme de esos edificios para comenzar las remodelaciones y agregarlos a la cadena hotelera de la familia.- Informó, dándose un aire importante.

Ayame contuvo una mueca de asco mientras dejaba la taza sobre su escritorio y comenzaba a buscar en una de las gavetas.

.Te ves... bien. – Dijo de pronto, turbado ante su propia acción. Ayame levantó la vista ya con las hojas blancas de papel en las manos y sonrió déspotamente para después soltar un frío "Gracias" y entregarle los papeles antes dichos.

... Pero no puedo decir lo mismo.-Agregó, para la molestia del platinado quien sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño discretamente.- Se nota que no has estado durmiendo bien... con semejantes ojeras... debes cuidar tu salud si quieres mantener el empeño de siempre en tu trabajo Sesshomaru...

.¡Cállate!.- Resopló, y tomando las hojas bruscamente dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina de su exnovia, hablando casi a gritos.- De igual forma jamás te llegué a querer en verdad... eres fea, demasiado flaca, tienes mal carácter, eres una revoltosa, a todo le encuentras algo malo, me desesperas, eres pésima en la cama y además...

Ayame sonrió divertida, seguramente esos días Sesshomaru se había guardado tantos sentimientos, y ahora estaba aprovechando el momento menos nomotético para confesar todo aquel malestar.

... no sé que hacer sin ti.-Dijo finalmente, bajando la mirada avergonzado y con las manos temblando de tal forma que el paquete de hojas amenazaba con caer a la alfombra negra.

.Lo sé... así como sé que nunca me fuiste del todo fiel... Pero Sesshomaru...- Ayame se acercó, ahora con una sonrisa repleta de ternura dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.- las cosas ya se terminaron. Mejor vete.

Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada un tanto lastimera para luego abrir la puerta de la oficina y salir.

.¡Y Sesshomaru!- Exclamó la chica, sentada desde su escritorio. El hombre le miró de reojo.-...Cuídate mucho.

Los dos sonrieron.

ººººººººººººººº

.¿Crees que ese chico... cómo me dijiste que se llamaba¿Miroku, sospeche?- Musou se hallaba revisando los libreros del despacho de Naraku en busca de algo que pudiese entretenerle.

.A decir verdad creo que se tragó muy bien nuestra historia. Y con eso de que no conocía a Kagura, no veo mayor problema.- Naraku se hallaba de pie en torno al gran ventanal observando sus jardines desde el segundo piso. –Y en verdad...- Naraku le dirigió una mirada suspicaz al muchacho de alborotado y largo cabello café.- no veo de qué pueda sospechar.

Musou guardó silencio, sacó un libro que le pareció interesante, y sentándose en uno de los sofás individuales de aquella habitación, se dispuso a concentrarse en su lectura.

.Kagura a veces habla de más.- Siseó quedamente Kanna desde uno de los rincones. Tanto Musou como Naraku la observaron atentamente.

.¿Quieres decir que si una de las chicas que trabaja ahí sabe del asunto de los Watanabe por medio de Kagura, ese tal Miroku ya podría saber algo?- Musou miró con algo de enfado a la hermana de su prometida. Sus conjeturas no serían del todo equívocas. Y si aquello llegara a ser cierto, la vida de Kagura peligraría de sobremanera... Y aunque realmente le tenía "sin cuidado", no le gustaría que algo le pasara. Ella era... Kagura era...

...Una buena compañera de trabajo.

Musou contuvo un suspiro.

Naraku miró penetrante a la joven de cabellos claros con luces negras. Las palabras de su hermana eran muy ciertas... Con Kagura habría que irse con cuidado... y en ese caso, disfrutaría mucho viendo cómo Musou podría torturarla. Poner a aquella pareja en contra le parecía divertido.

... ¿Qué es lo que está pensando Naraku?- Le espetó Musou, al darse cuenta que era observado con una cruel sonrisa.

Naraku sólo contuvo una alborozada exclamación de disfrute ante su maldad y negó para llevarse a los labios un cigarrillo que recién encendía.

.Ella es tu hermana.- El muchacho dejó el libro sobre el brazo del sofá, y con la cara recargada en la mano le miró penetrantemente como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos de ese tipo.

.Sí... y al igual que ustedes, una persona que me podría traicionar.

Musou se levantó violentamente, y a grandes zancadas, salió de la habitación bramando con furia:

¡Ni se te vaya a ocurrir tocarla!

.Demasiado obvio en sus sentimientos.- Susurró por lo bajo Kanna sin moverse de su lugar.

Naraku se acercó al sofá donde hasta hacía unos segundos Musou reposaba y tomó el libro, hojeándolo con curiosidad.

.Demasiado...

ººººººººººººººº

.Buenas tardes Kikyo.- Saludó lo más alegre que podía Inuyasha mientras invitaba a su novia a que le tomara del brazo para dirigirla al taxi que recién había parado, puesto que su auto recién saldría del taller esa tarde.

.Buen día.- A su vez, la muchacha de fuliginosos cabellos de mostró una leve sonrisa.

Durante el camino al restaurante ninguno habló, y aquel silencio incómodo perduró hasta que ambos hubiesen bajado del vehículo e Inuyasha pagara al conductor. Kikyo prontamente comenzó a mostrarse algo apática, por lo que Inuyasha prefirió entrar lo más pronto posible al restaurante y ordenar.

.¿Y... cómo estás?- El muchacho se sintió idiota al preguntar eso. Demasiado, pues la noche anterior se habían visto.

Kikyo alzó la vista de la carta del menú; sus ojos señalaban indiferencia, a lo que Inuyasha encontró conveniente callar... Esa chica le desquiciaría un día de estos.

No tardaron en pedir, y después, como era de esperarse, nuevamente reinó el silencio entre la pareja. La muchacha observaba tranquilamente el blanco mantel de la mesa, perdida entre sus pensamientos. Inuyasha, a su vez, hacía su pequeña orquesta golpeando la cuchara con el vaso de cristal.

.¿Sabes?- Dijo por fin, después de meditarlo el chico de ojos dorados- Me gustaría que hablaras más de vez en cuando... Por ejemplo¿por qué no me cuentas lo que hiciste o viste durante tus viajes?

Kikyo no apartó la vista del mantel, se mantuvo silenciosa unos instantes y después suspiró pesadamente, sonriendo con estupor.

.No creo realmente que haya algo que hablar sobre mis viajes, Inuyasha. Y si estoy aquí es para decirte algo importante...

En ese momento la camarera llegó con la comida y con una sonrisa afable en los labios rojos. La pareja esperó impávida a que ésta dejase los platos y se retirara después de escuchar de la boca del platinado un fugaz "gracias" .

.¿Algo importante?- Inuyasha la miró suspicaz. Kikyo tardó un poco en hablar, pensando en un buen subterfugio para cuando su novio pidiese razones por la decisión que había tomado recientemente.

Kikyo probó un bocado de su asado, respiró hondamente, y mirándole con un dejo de tristeza atinó a decir:

.No me quiero casar.

¿Pe-perdón?- Hipó el chico, ahogándose con el sorbo que acababa de dar a su refresco de naranja. Seguro sus oídos le habían traicionado.

.Lo que oíste.- Kikyo dio una prolongado trago a su vaso de agua, lo cual sólo alargaba la desesperación que se había apoderado de Inuyasha, y luego continuó, con voz firme. –Me doy cuenta que mi ausencia, en vez de unirnos más a mi regreso, no separa demasiado... Ya ni siquiera sabemos de qué hablar.

.Pero no digas tonterías... –Inuyasha carraspeó- No hace ni una semana que estás aquí... apenas nos vimos ayer después de meses... ¿no te estás precipitando?

.Precisamente, meses sin vernos. Y lo único que hemos hecho es discutir y luego quedarnos callados. No creo poder compartir mi vida con alguien así.

.¿Insinúas que todo es mi culpa?- Inuyasha se levantó de golpe.

.No... sólo digo que no creo que casarnos sea buena idea. Ni siquiera seguir como pareja...- La joven dudó unos momentos, bajó la vista, y luego la alzo con determinación- Tal vez sólo darnos un tiempo.

.Esas son estupideces, no me vengas con eso...- El tono que empleaba el hombre era resentido. No entendía qué sucedía, hasta hacía esa mañana había pensado seriamente en terminar la relación, y ahora que ella tomaba la iniciativa... ¿ya no quería?

.O en todo caso...- Prosiguió, ignorando las palabras antes dichas de Inuyasha.- Dame tiempo a mí, a que ordene mi mente, mis ideas, mis planes...

.Pero... pero...-Gimoteó. Ya no encontraba algún argumento para frenar la descabellada idea que se había formado en el cerebro de Kikyo¡y es que no imaginaba vivir sin ella!- ¡Pero yo te amo!-Dijo finalmente, como último recurso.

.Yo... lo lamento Inuyasha, pero creo que es, por el momento, lo mejor. Mira...- Kikyo buscó en su bolso, y sacó un papel y una lapicera de tinta azul en donde garabateó un par de números.- Me estoy mudando a Kyoto... Ya está casi todo listo, no quise decirte de esto antes. Pero puedes encontrarme en ese teléfono. Yo mañana saldré de la ciudad.

.¿Kyoto dices¿Pero qué demonios piensas hacer allá?

.Aún no lo sé... ya se verá después. Hasta pronto.

Sin decir más, la muchacha se levantó de la mesa, acarició suavemente la cabellera de Inuyasha y se marchó, tan indiferente como siempre...

El joven tardó unos minutos en reaccionar... algo corría por su cara... ¿lágrimas?

Inuyasha se levantó, dejó dinero sobre la mesa... lo suficiente para pagar la cuenta y que se quedaran con una buena cantidad de cambio, y salió del restaurante con los pasos temblorosos.

¿Lo habían votado¿A él¿Inuyasha Shigeru?

.Supongo está bien.- Bramó en voz alta, dándose una enorme apariencia de suficiencia.

ººººººººººººººº

De mala gana, Musou se había abierto paso entre las puertas de la vetusta morada, sin detenerse a mirar al escandalizado Kouga, que como era su costumbre, hacía su guardia matinal.

.Al menos podrías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar así como así.- Farfulló el moreno, pero el joven no respondió y siguió caminando derecho.

.Que sorpresa verte por aquí...- Exclamó Kagura al verle pasar a lado de dos jóvenes de apariencia cansada. Rin, quien estaba con la muchacha de rojo mirar, encontró conveniente alejarse unos pasos de aquel embravecido sujeto.

.Sólo vine...- Musitó agitado, respirando con dificultad por la carrera que había pegado en motocicleta desde la residencia Kobayashi hasta el prostíbulo- para decirte que pase lo que pase...- Musou tomó del brazo a la mujer, apartándola de Rin para que nadie más escuchase- no debes abrir la boca ni decir nada relacionado con el asunto de los Watanabe ¿Entiendes?

.Pero... ¿por qué?- Kagura parecía confundida, pero la mirada que le lanzó su prometido bastó para que silenciara. Un tanto desganada, y con el ceño fruncido, asintió para después agregar- No tiene de qué preocuparte.

Musou sonrió, dio un pequeño golpecito a la mejilla de la joven en forma amistosa y salió nuevamente de allí.

.Ah... esta noche te invitaré a cenar. Más vale estés lista, no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Tanto Kagura como Rin parecieron asombradas con ese cambio de actitud.

...Y ahora... ¿a ese qué le dio?- Rin sonrió incrédula, recargando su brazo en el hombro de su amiga. Kagura formó media sonrisa, suspiró, y giró sobre sus talones caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del prostíbulo; Rin le siguió.

**Continuará...**

Finalizado el martes 18 de mayo del 2005, a las 00:25 am.

**A Aiosami (okaa! n.n) con quien he tenido el gusto de poderle leer más seguido, tanto en el msn, como en fanfiction –con un agrado enorme!- Un beso Rita. **

**N/A**

Que si el título del capítulo no va ¬¬, en fin.

Konnichiwa minna-san¿Cómo están? Yo me hallo bastante contenta con esto de que el fic halla alcanzado los 10 capítulos y que tengan tan buena aceptación entre ustedes. Mil gracias a todos! Espero el capítulo fuera de su entero agrado... y perdón por el retraso. He tenido tres semanas repletas de deberes escolares (que andaré sin clases pero tengo mi montaña de tareas) y de varias lecturas pendientes, así como que me di el gusto de publicar dos pequeños songfic´s "Ojitos de Lluvia" y "Nace un Muerto" (si se dan una vuelta por ahí no me quejo n.n) Pero espero que mi tardanza halla valido la pena...

Ahh! Extendiéndome un poco más en mis notas, recomiendo totalmente a los seguidores de los fics de Harry Potter (Y del Hermione/Harry) el fic **Borrando el Amor** ¡Historia bellísima e interesante! La autora es Aiosami.

Y ahora, los agradecimientos de los reviews n.n (lamento que sean solo nombramientos... ya saben... tiempo U.U)

**Gaby-sis (Por el mail... ay, enserio, gracias sis)**

**Alis-chan (gracias! Sabes que adoro tus reviews!)**

**Yami-kun (n.n)**

**Neji (xDDD! Ajem... sin comentarios, te amo n.n)**

**Luna (Lina! T.T)**

**Tsuki no Mizu (gracias por leerme siempre!)**

**Cristy-girl**

**Iris-Ody (Arigato a ambas! XD)**

**Gabyhyatt**

**Julia Elvir**

**Midori (Por los dos reviews, lamento la demora) **

**Yuzu (Prima!)**

**Naru (Perdón, tu otro nick está largo y enredoso para mis dedos jeje, un beso)**

**Elen-Ses (Por los tres reviews, muchísimas gracias! Pronto te escribo n.n)**

**Nathari (amiga!)**

**Ely-chan**

**Hime-Kagome (en verdad gracias)**

**Hikariahome **

**Azuran-Dark-Angel**

**JESZAS111**

Ahora me despido, se cuidan!

Iyari


End file.
